Hades & Persephone
by LadyEbony84
Summary: "The Rape of Persephone" in Greek is actually named "The Abduction of Persephone" An abduction sometimes can be consentual Myths in time get twisted losing their names and meaning This is my attempt to retell the most popular love story in greek mythology
1. Prologue

**Author's note: **English isn't my native language so forgive me if I make some mistakes.**  
**

**Prologue**

"Is it true?" Hera asked angrily "Estia please tell me that it is not true"

"Yes sister I am afraid that it is true" the other goddess responded.

"I will never forgive him for this" the Queen of the Gods now raged "not in a thousand years. Times and times again I was forced to see him father his bastards but not this time. Not with my own sister. How could he? How could she? How could Demeter do this to me?"

"It is not her fault. You know when Zeus wants a woman he takes her. No one can resist his charm. Our sister never had a chance." Estia tried to reason with her. She knew her sister well and if she didn't interfere if she didn't placate Hera soon she would do something terrible. She didn't blame her though. Centuries after centuries Zeus humiliated her by chasing other women, fathering children both mortal and immortal. Half of the Olympian Gods were Zeus's children and most of them his bastards.

"How dare you to lie to me! Not her fault? She could resist his advances if she wanted to but NO. She wanted to get back at me; she wanted to rub it in my face. She wanted to parade Olympus holding her little brat in her arms. She never forgave me for what I said to her on the last Winter Solstice. And look now ten months later she gives Zeus a daughter."

"What did you say to her sister mine?" Estia wanted to know what cruel words caused this mess. What could Hera have said that made Demeter betray her own sister?"

"I didn't start it ok? She did." She was pacing now up and down the hall wanting to smash something "we were both drunk at the feast and she made a joke about Zeus's last whore, that stupid mortal from Thebes. I was hurt by her words so I flaunted my wedding ring in her face and bragged that I was the only Goddess wearing one."

"Oh sister!"

"But the bitch didn't stop there. She dared to mock me. Do you hear MOCK ME! She said my ring meant nothing since my husband hopped from bed to bed. And I got really angry then and answered her that he always hopped back to my bed while her bed was eternally empty."

"Oh no sister you didn't!" Estia was appalled. Demeter and Hera were going to have a vendetta for centuries. They had wounded each others pride and now they would cut each others throats. Demeter had already started her revenge. No less than a year since that incident and she had already given birth to a daughter, a daughter fathered by Zeus himself, Hera's husband. She must stop them.

"I will not let this pass!" Hera threatened "I will make her pay for this"

"No sister mine you can't" Estia now was scared. This is what she feared from the beginning. When Hera got mad things were getting real ugly. "You cannot hurt your own sister. Our mother Gaea would make you pay dear for this"

"I won't hurt her" Hera sneered.

"No not the child. You cannot do this either. She is not one of Zeus's mortal bastards. She is borne a goddess. You cannot curse her like the others" Estia had to stop her. Cursing another god while he was innocent was forbidden by the ancient laws. If Hera did something this foolish she would bring chaos. "She is innocent you cannot make her pay for her parents sins. I will not allow you to curse her!"

"Curse her? I have no intention to curse the child" now the Queen's eyes had a taunting gleam. "I do not intent to curse her at all. I intent to bless her" she smiled with this evil smile.

"Hera I do not understand."

"It is simple Estia" Hera had resolved what to do and she was determined "I will bestow a precious gift on the child. A gift that while will appease Zeus and make the child eventually happy it will make our dear Demeter suffer."

"How?"

"I know our sister. I know her well. She abhors men. How she withstood Zeus's touch I do not know. She will not have another child. She will love her, cherish her, and smother her. She will not allow men to taint her little treasure with their filthy hands. And that is the weakness I will step on. Wait and see sister. Just wait and see."

**Winter Solstice Two months later**

The gods had assembled on Mount Olympus for their usual semi annual meeting. On this day for millennia all the gods gathered here to talk about their problems and resolve their differences. After the counsel a royal feast followed where the gods celebrated the passing of another year. This year they gathered so they could see and welcome the new addition in their ranks, Demeter's daughter.

Zeus himself held the little infant and one by one the other gods approached his throne so they would give her their gifts. Beauty, grace, virtue, honor, strength and joy were some of their blessings. Finally it was Hera's turn. All gods held their breath. They were eager to see how Hera would respond to this humiliation. Estia was the only one who knew Hera's plan for revenge and for once she agreed with her sister.

Hera approached the little girl and decreed:

"_**She shall have the most successful marriage amongst us" **_

The gods were stunned. This was indeed magnanimous of her. Zeus was very pleased with this gift. Athena nodded with approval. Ares was perplexed. Apollo choked. Artemis snorted. Aphrodite was amused and Hephaestus burst with laughter. Only Demeter looked terrified with this. Hera looked at the terror written on her face and though _'perfect'_.

Zeus's turn was now and he spoke with a clear voice:

"_**Her name shall be Persephone"**_


	2. Chapter 1 The Gilded Cage

**Chapter 1**

**The Gilded Cage**

A century had passed and Hera still waited for her vindication. As she rightly predicted Persephone grew like a beautiful flower, trapped inside a pot constantly supervised by her ferocious gardener. Demeter Goddess of the Harvest treated her precious little flower with the outmost care. She made sure she was well feed and had plenty sunshine and water but she never gave her what was most important, freedom and independence.

Persephone was not allowed to go anywhere without her mother or proper supervise. She was not allowed like the other young goddesses to explore the realm of the humans. She could not mingle with them and most important she could not be in the company of men, both mortal and immortal, without her mother holding her hand or another goddess - most times Artemis or Athena – to act as chaperon. No man's filthy touch was going to soil her daughter's perfection and purity. She would forever remain a maiden. Demeter would make sure of that.

On Mount Olympus she could only roam freely inside her mother's palace and she would sleep in her mother's bedroom. The feasts and the banquets were forbidden to her unless Zeus himself demanded her presence. In order to visit another goddess's palace she had to apprise her mother first and to be escorted by her mother's handmaidens. She went nowhere without them and the little shrews always loyal to her mother reported to her if she misbehaved. The only place she could go without them was the Eternal Fields and there she was always in the company of her friends the Oceanids. Even the way she was dressed was dictated by her mother. Always wearing white long robes, the symbol of purity. Her only adornments were flowers she herself picked daily from the Eternal Fields and braided on her hair. She never wore something which would emphasize her natural beauty. Her female form must always remain hidden.

Her jailer leaved nothing to chance. Everything was under her control and no one had a saying on her daughter's upbringing least of all Persephone herself. Maybe it was her mother's instinct or her divine intuition but Demeter could sense that one day she was going to lose her daughter. Her greatest fear was that someone was going to come and take her loving child away. Even after a hundred years had passed since Hera gave her blessing those words never stopped terrifying her. Funny is the thing with words, they hold so much power. It was only a few ill spoken words that started this feud amongst the two goddesses and it was a single phrase that kept Demeter awake many nights '_She shall have the most successful marriage amongst us'_ She dreaded the day when a man would come and take Persephone away from her mother. Hera knew from the beginning what would be her weakness and stroked brilliantly and with precision.

What Demeter did not realize was that her actions where smothering the young goddess. When Persephone was still young she didn't mind her mother's over excessive parenting. She was seeking her advice and guidance. But as the years passed and Persephone grew older she started to question Demeter's actions. Watching her childhood friends growing old with her, becoming more mature and more privileged than her, made her feel like something was missing. First came doubt and then fear. Fear that she was going to be left behind. That, her life was going to be incomplete and lacking. And when her fears were confirmed, came resentment. Resentment for the rules, resentment for her way of life, for the gilded cage she was trapped in and finally, resentment for her own mother.

She detested her daily regime and the lack of choices. She wanted to be free to make her own decisions. To be able to explore the world, to wear her own clothes, to choose her own friends, to be able to roam free and meet new people. She watched her other friends doing all that and she felt jealous. She felt envy for her friend Nemesis, who already had an important role as a goddess of Justice and Balance. She was also free to attend Zeus's councils and to partake to important decisions. But the thing she envied the most about her was that she didn't had her mother over her head circling like a vulture.

In her mother's eyes the Goddess of the Spring was still a child and in some ways she was. She was too sheltered too naïve and ignorant about some aspects of life. It didn't mean she failed to understand that something was missing, that there was a hole in her life, a void. She asked her mother about it but her reaction was always the same. Because Demeter knew what that hole was, she had intentionally created it. In her need to keep her still innocent, still a child who needed her, she had amputated important parts of her. The parts that made her a woman, a strong and mature woman.

Of course Persephone tried to rebel against it but to no avail. Whenever she would question her mother, whenever she asked to do something different something for her self Demeter knew just how to crush her little rebellion. She would always lecture her about how wise she was and how she always acted for her safety and happiness. Then she would make her daughter feel guilty about questioning and doubting her. She would always finish weeping and accusing her "Don't you love your mother? Don't you know that I only want what's best for you?"

After that final stroke the young goddess would subside because she still loved her mother despite everything. She would retreat to the Eternal Fields, the only place that gave her some comfort. This was the one place she could be herself and she spend most of her time here with her dear friends the Oceanids. They were the only ones who understood her and could console her. They would play games and dance with her and make her forget all her worries. She would smile again, make the flowers bloom and Demeter would be appeased, until the next incident.

But even a Goddess cannot alter destiny. What the Fates have written cannot be unwritten. And the Three Sisters dictated Persephone to escape from her gilded cage and live a life of her own. And the first cracks on her prison came with the chance meeting with a certain god.

(ooo)

My mother was not happy at all, I could see that. She was also nervous and pacing in front of the doors of the Great Hall, trying to distract herself while we both waited audience with the great Zeus. I myself was a little worried. Zeus had demanded to speak with us immediately and now that we were here we had to wait because he was arguing with his wife. Their shouts were loud enough for us to hear them. Subject of their disagreement was their guest list for the Summer Solstice Feast which was in two days time. Apparently she did not want to invite a specific god while Zeus had already invited him.

"That's a first" I said "usually they argue about Zeus's indiscretions" I tried to smother my laughter. It wouldn't do me any good to be heard mocking the King and Queen of the Gods.

"They argue about anything these days" my mother answered. This was bad. If Hera had already angered her husband it would not do us any good if my mother antagonized him also. Unfortunately I had a feeling that was exactly what she was going to do.

"YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE" Hera thundered as she stormed out of the Hall. Without even looking at us she headed towards her royal chambers. She was so fast I barely saw her tears. My stepmother was always a little dramatic. Come to think about it my mother is also dramatic, a lot more though. I took a deep breath and I followed my mother inside.

Zeus was standing by the side of his throne and first he set his gaze on me. His eyes seemed to soften. He was always happy to see me; I was after all his daughter. Then he looked at my mother and he got angry again.

"Can you explain me what is the meaning of this?" he asked my mother while showing us a peace of scroll.

"Our answer of course" my mother answered defiantly. I knew it! I knew she had done something against his will! Now he would be angry with me also.

"You daughter, do you agree with your mother in this?" the question startled me. I didn't even know what they were talking about. The stunned look on my face must have given my ignorance away or he already suspected.

"Dear child do you know what this peace of parchment I am holding is?" he asked.

"No father I have no idea" I responded.

"I knew it! You didn't tell her anything and you dared to lie to me?" he screamed. By the Gods, when my father got really angry you could hear the lightning on the skies. And this time I bet you could hear it all the way to Athens. Finally he calmed down and spoke to me:

"About a week ago I sent a parchment addressed specifically to you. It was an official invitation for the Summer Solstice Feast. I also expressed my disappointment to the fact that you never attended this celebration, not even once. Did you get it?" I said nothing.

"I will get that as a no. Miraculously though I got this" he waved the parchment again "this is supposedly written by you and very eloquently explains how tiresome where your duties this spring, how unaccustomed you are to your role as the Goddess of the Spring and I quote: _'I must regrettable inform you that yet again I have to decline your most gracious offer and do not attend your Royal Feast this year.'_ Very formal don't you think? a little too formal, not your style at all. And the handwriting looks suspiciously like your mothers don't you think?" he offered the parchment to me so I could study it.

Oh gods it was indeed a letter with my name on it but it was written by my mother's hand. Mother what have you done and why? Why play such a trick when it was sure to fail. The King of the Gods is not so easily fooled.

"Did you write this? And don't dare to lie to me?" my father demanded to know and I could not answer him. I did not know what to say. I did not want my mother to pay for her mistake but I also knew that I could not lie to him and get away with it. In the end I had no choice but to admit the truth.

"No father this is not mine." I faced my mother and she looked hurt and betrayed. What did she expect me to do? To cover her up? It would never work and then he would be mad with both of us.

"And please tell me oh dear daughter why have you never attended this Feast not even once?" I was surprised with this question. I didn't think it over at all before I replied.

"But father I was never invited before!" I realized I made a mistake the moment I uttered those words. My mother now was really terrified. On that instant I realized that I was invited before and my mother had lied then too. I felt betrayed. I knew she was paranoid about my safety but this, this was something else. What was wrong with attending this Feast? I would be amongst friends and family. I had gone to other celebrations and nothing bad happened. My mother was always by my side. Why was this different? Why was she doing this to me?

"Well this time consider yourself invited and know I will take it as a great insult if you refuse. As for your mother if she finds that the festivities do not agree with her taste she can stay home!" my father meant every word. If I did not show up we would pay dearly, mostly my mother.

"Of course father. It would be my honor." I bowed my head while he stepped towards me. He kissed me on the forehead and spoke to me again.

"Now dear leave me alone with your mother. She and I have important things to discuss." My mother was in serious trouble. I didn't want to be in her place. As I was heading out of the room I heard her say:

"Don't go too far dear"

(ooo)

Some days I really want to kill my own family. They make me rue the day I freed them from our father's imprisonment. Today is such a day. Right now I want nothing more that to strike my own sister with my thunderbolt. Just looking at her standing before me trembling makes me outraged. I can see that she is scared but I know she won't back down easily. She is stubborn like a mule. Sometimes I admire that but other times it gets on my nerves. I go and sit on my throne. I don't want to be standing close to her; I might lose my temper and strike her. I also want to show her who is in charge here.

"Well I am still waiting for an explanation. Why you dare to defy me? Do you take me for a fool sister?" she still does not answer me. Sly little bitch. She thinks that if she acts scared I will be merciful. Stupid cow, she only stirs my wrath more.

"ANSWER ME" I yell.

She finally speaks. "I have only one thing to say. You will not tell me how to raise my daughter"

"Your daughter? She is my daughter too. And you intentionally keep her away from me. But that stops now Demeter. From now on Persephone will spend more time here with me starting with the Royal Feast."

"No way, I will never allow her to set foot on that feast" unbelievable even now she dares to oppose me.

"It doesn't matter what you allow and what not. I command it. She will attend the Feast." I feel my blood rising in my head. If she thinks that being my sister will save her she is deluded.

"That is not a feast it is an orgy and I will not allow my little girl to be exposed to such shameless depravity." She screams now too. Finally, the knifes are out. No we can start our real argument.

"So that is your problem! That's why you don't bring her with you on our celebrations. And even if you do bring her you never let her leave your side. Well I will not tolerate it. It's time for her to grow up!"

She starts screaming and yelling. She accuses me for my lack of morals and curses our entire family. She goes on and on describing how delicate our little girl is. Her brain is delicate, not our daughter. I don't really listen to her little tirade. Let her scream all she wants, I won't back down this time. I have let her do enough damage to the girl. If she thinks that keeping Persephone literally under her skirts will ensure the girl's compliance then she is an idiot. I don't stand her screams for long. It's time to end the discussion.

"You will both do as I say or you will regret it. From now on Persephone will come more often in my Halls and my functions and you will not try to stop it. Defy me again in this and I will cast you, and only you out of Olympus."

She is silent again. Good.

(ooo)

I was not in the mood to listen to her right now so I did wandered a little bit. I headed to the palace gardens because I wanted to be alone. I had no intention to stand by the door and listen to them screaming at each other, although I must admit I was curious to hear how my mother would justify her actions. I just felt tired and disappointed. Yet again my mother acted as if I have no feelings. I swear sometimes she treats me like I am a doll, like I am not a person at all.

I put my fingers on the roses. They feel so nice like silk. I like how silk feels on my skin. But I would never wear such a thing. Mother allows only linen and cotton. Why? Why am I so different from all the others? I know I cannot confront her when she returns. She will be too angry to listen to me. _She never listens to me._ Instantly I drive that thought away. I smell the roses instead, it soothes me. The flowers are my one consolation, my only joy. They can make me forget everything.

And then I see Him. I have never seen him before. He is standing by the corner hidden in the shadows, watching me. Then he comes closer and I can see his features clearly now. He is dressed in a black armor and he is tall, really tall like my father and he is very muscular like a warrior, like Ares the God of War. I can see that he is a god but he doesn't look like the other Olympians. He is not fair and his skin is not sun kissed like the other gods. His hair are black like his garments, his skin is pale white and his eyes… his eyes are dark blue and mesmerizing. They remind me of the nightly sky and I cannot turn my gaze away from them. I cannot take my eyes away from him. I feel like I am hypnotized.

I realize that he is staring at me now, staring at my eyes like I am staring at his. A million questions fill my mind. Who is he? Why is he looking at me like that? What does he see? What does he think of me? Why can I not take my eyes away from him? Why do I feel so funny all of the sudden? I know only one thing. He is dangerous. He is standing just a few paces away but he makes me nervous. He makes me feel strange… I don't know exactly... Scared, I feel scared and exited at the same time. He smiles at me. I think he smiles at me and I feel my face turning red. I lower my eyes but I can feel his gaze still focused on me.

He comes closer to me now and nervously I step back. My back touches the roses. I am trapped.

"Who do we have here?" he asks. I cannot speak, my voice has abandoned me. He comes closer and takes my hand as he examines the expression on my face.

"Please fair maiden forgive an old cranky god if he has scared you" Old? He doesn't look old. Who is this man? Then he lifts my hand and kisses it while his eyes are focused on me. This is the first time a man touches me that way. His lips feel like a flame on my skin. A flame that spreads trough my blood. Suddenly it is too hot in here. I can barely breathe.

"What is your name my Lady?" he asks again for my name. I open my mouth to respond but then I hear my mother calling me. It wakes me up like a bucket of cold water thrown on my face.

"I am sorry but I have to go" I manage to stutter this few words before I grab my skirts and start running towards her voice. I know he still watches me as I run away from him. I stop for a second and turn to have one last look at him and then I run again. As I leave I don't know why but my one though is _'will I see him again?'_


	3. Chapter 2 The Lord of the Underworld

**Chapter 2**

**The Lord of the Underworld**

I hate Olympus. It is such a frivolous place. And I don't like the members of my family. They only seek two things: how to cut each others throats and how to party. Gods love to party. And all their parties are the same and boring. They eat and drink and then they play.

Most of their games are focused on how to lure this god or goddess to their beds by the use of flattery, lies and deception. Those are their nice games. Their other games and unfortunately the most popular are their war games. I do not like those at all. Usually they have casualties, mortals who get caught in the crossfire and I am the one who has to deal with them. I am the one who has to deal with their mistakes and clean up their messes. That's why I don't like coming here. They never think the consequences of their actions and I am tired of trying to make them see sense. They all act like little children, and when I remind them that, they just laugh and say I am too old, too serious, too brooding.

They are right though. I am too old. I am the oldest Olympian. I am the firstborn child of Cronos, but I have never been a child. When I was born I was immediately imprisoned in darkness and there I remained for an eternity only to be released in the midst of war. And when the war ended I became master of the only realm that demanded a responsible ruler. Responsible, I am the only god who can claim such a thing.

Mortals believe that I am not welcome here. That is a mistake. I do have a seat in the Council, I am after all one of the Big Three Gods. But I only attend when there is a serious matter to discuss or when my brother demands to see me. It is I who do not enjoy their company. And what is there here to enjoy, their lies and their schemes or their pettiness and cruelty?

Here on Olympus I am a pariah not because of my dark nature but because I am the only one who takes his responsibilities seriously. Because I refuse to act like an idiot and play their petty little games. I do not gamble with mortal lives, I do not interfere in other gods's business, I do not take sides in their disputes and I do not chase other people's wives like a hound dog in heat. I do not eat and drink and shout at their feasts and act like a monkey.

They say I am cold like my kingdom. What do they know of my kingdom? No god has ever set his foot on it. They have never seen its beauty or its grandeur. They have never seen its riches or its power, because there is power in death. Even the gods fear death. They have never seen the magnificence and the luxury of my palace. What do they know of me? They have never truly seen me. They have never truly understood me. They judge me according to their standards, their pesky and silly standards.

They only thing they got right is the darkness. My kingdom is dark like me. I am the Lord of the Underworld, the god of the eternal night and shadows. I live in a place where everything else is dead and ruled by the night and I like it. There I am lord and master, I am feared and respected.

I am also very lonely. That is my only curse and my only weakness, for I long the company of a sister soul. But there is no one like me and I know there never will be, and my dreams for a companion will forever remain dreams. I am not like the other gods. I do not take what is not mine, so I will never force someone to come down to the Underworld and keep me company, though sometimes I am tempted. And so I am destined to be alone and I squash such silly dreams and hopes before they are ever born, but not today.

Today I had the misfortune to be summoned by my brother. So here I am trapped in this palace for the next few days. Forced yet again to endure another stupid celebration and the constant annoyance of my family. Oh I already see how the next days will be like. Zeus will try to play the older and superior brother. Hera will be a real bitch as always and Demeter and Estia will ignore me. And that's the best part. Aphrodite will try to pursue me because I am the only one who won't crawl into her bed, Ares will want a fight and the rest of them will try to gossip with me or about me.

This is exactly the reason why I was hiding this morning in the gardens avoiding the other gods. No one visits this place that time of the day, so I should stay alone for a while. For a guy who claims he is feeling lonely it is ironic to seek solitude. Suddenly I heard someone approaching. Quickly I hid myself in the shadows hopeful that whoever came would not notice me. But I noticed her.

First I mistook her for a child. She was a little short and dressed in a simple white robe. I couldn't see her face very well since she was facing the roses but I marveled her flaming red hair and her figure. She had nice curves although hidden under her garments and she was graceful. She was playing with the flowers and seemed a little sad. I wandered what could make such a lovely child sad? Then she turned around and I saw her, I really saw her.

This was no child I was facing but a stunning young woman. Her skin looked creamy and soft like the petals of a flower and it was white like mine, her lips were red like rubies but her eyes, oh her eyes where like the brightest emeralds I have ever seen. Her simple dress could not hide her womanly form, her firm breasts, her narrow waist and her round hips. For a moment I though she was just a dream. Then I stepped closer wanting to see her clearly.

We were then trapped on each other's gaze. She was curious about me - I could see that - she probably didn't even know who I was and I didn't recognize her either. For the first time in centuries I was interested for a woman, this young little vision who reminded me of a butterfly. Yes she was like a butterfly, beautiful, fragile and ready to fly away. She made me yearn for something I could never have, she made me dream and hope. Later I knew that I would regret such thoughts but for once I wanted to explore the possibilities. I wanted her.

I went even closer and asked for her name. She remained silent. She was a little scared of me. I apologized for scaring her and then I took and kissed her hand. And then I saw it, that little sparkle in her eyes, the hidden desire. She was innocent and probably didn't realize it herself but it was there. The blushing on her cheeks, the inability to speak, the little shiver when my lips touched her skin. The moment was like magic. I asked for her name again and this time she was about to answer when a voice from down the hall ruined everything.

"Persephone" someone yelled and she froze. The magic was broken. She excused herself and I was enchanted by her melodic voice. Then she ran away and I was left behind, but for a single moment she looked back at me. It was then that I made a vow to myself _"you will be mine"_

(OOO)_  
_

Saying you are going to conquer a woman and actually doing it are two very different things. There are many complications and many obstacles. Now that I am alone in my rooms I reflect the situation clearly and I don't like my chances at all.

The first problem is obviously myself. I am the God of the Underworld and most women do not find my dark and brooding attitude attractive. I must be honest with myself, what kind of woman would willingly forsake the light of the sun and come to live with me in eternal darkness? My flirting skills and my methods of seduction are… nonexistent, and I don't have a good reputation with women. Those very few who tried to lure me in their beds were impolitely rebuffed. I do not like to be chased and I do not like to be regarded as a plaything. Call me old-fashioned but I am a guy who wants commitment, not meaningless couplings. The result of this is that some very bitter and disappointed shrews here on Olympus have spread rumors about me. And that's the easy part.

Now that I know the name of my little butterfly I realize who she is. She is Persephone daughter of Demeter, and one of my biggest obstacles is her mother. She guards her daughter's virtue more vigilantly than my dog Cerberus guards the entrance of the Underworld. The jokes about how obsessed Demeter is about her daughter have reached even my dark domain. She does not let any men around her, she dresses her with hideous virginal robes to hide her luscious figure, as I have myself observed (it doesn't work by the way), she is never left unsupervised and if she even gets suspicious of my intentions she will lock the girl away. I will not have many chances to talk with her and when I do I must be subtle, discreet and effective.

I hate to admit it but I will need help and I don't trust anyone for this. Zeus is her father, Hera might help but with a heavy cost and Poseidon is an idiot. The only one clever enough for this, Athena has taken the vow of the virgin goddess and she is a friend of Demeter. No if I use another god he must be ignorant of my plan or he must have a grudge against Demeter.

And of course the most important obstacle, my butterfly must be willing to be seduced by me. She must desire me also and she must be ready for my advances. She is too young and I fear Demeter's clutches hold her too tight. She has not tasted desire yet and that can be both good and bad. If she has some curiosity about the joys of the flesh it will be my greatest advantage and I have to admit I feel already possessive of her, I want to be the only one who has ever touched her. But it could also prove to be a great disadvantage. She is too innocent and my courtship might scare her away.

Gods I am pathetic. The great Hades pacing up and down the floor like a lovesick little pup, insecure and neurotic. Wandering and dreaming about a young little girl who probably won't even speak to me again. Oh how have I stooped so low? Where is my pride? Obsessed with a little innocent, who probably will see me as the monster who comes out of the darkness and will run away. Oh when the mighty do fall they fall real hard and I did for a little butterfly.

(OOO)

I am unable to sleep tonight, I am too excited. Tomorrow night is the Summer Solstice Feast and my mother has relented to Zeus's command so I will attend the celebration. My mother will be there of course and she has already chosen which dress I will wear but I do not care. I will finally see our entire Pantheon gathered here on Olympus. I will be able to see many of my old friends who are too busy to come and visit me. I do not know why but I have a feeling that something important will happen there. It makes me restless. It's just one of those times when you are waiting for something to happen but you do not know what that something is.

But that is not why I remain awake, not entirely. It is him who robs me of my sleep. I cannot stop thinking about him. I try to forget him but I can't. For the last two days he sneaks up in my thoughts when I least expect it. Why is this happening? Why can I not expel him from my mind?

I wonder who he is. He never introduced himself and the desire to learn his name, is killing me. I tried to find out who he is by asking my friends Merope and Lysithea about him but they couldn't remember any god who would match with his appearance. You would think such a unique man would be easy to identify but he is not and that inflames my curiosity ever more. He is a mystery to me and not just his name. I long to see him again to talk to him, I have so many questions.

The night breeze enters through the window and I go towards it to cool myself. My skin feels like it's on fire since the moment he touched me. I gaze at the sky trying to distract myself by counting the stars, but tonight the stars are hidden. I see only the dark blue sky, the exact same color of his eyes. Has he cast some kind of spell on me so I won't stop thinking about him, so every thing around me will remind me of him? Maybe he is the god of obsession and I fell victim to his vicious powers. I must see him again, I want to see him again.


	4. Chapter 3 Summer Solstice

**Chapter 3**

**Summer Solstice **

The Great Hall is crowded. I have never seen so many gods gathered together in my life. Everyone here is trying to surpass in beauty and style the others, it makes me feel so plain. They are all dressed in their most extravagant clothes, decked with priceless jewels, anointed with the sweetest fragrances. Such luxury, such opulence I have never seen before. I watch them talking to each other, dancing with each other and I want to join them. My mother won't allow it though. She is sitting right beside me monitoring who speaks to me and what he says, not allowing me having some fun. I want to get up and talk freely with my friends, I want to dance and mostly I want to try to find him.

I look in the crowd trying to see if he is here. I want to speak with him, hear his voice again, his deep hypnotic voice. Why can I not purge him from my thoughts? I have barely slept these last days, even in my dreams his form plagues me. I have never been this way. Is this how desire feels like? Is this what is tormenting me? Oh gods! I fear that's exactly what is happening to me, for the first time in life I am attracted to a man, a dark and mysterious man.

"Demeter it's been a long time" I hear someone saying and time for me stops. It's his voice. I turn towards my mother and he is there standing right in front of her. If I though him beautiful before now I find him breathtaking. Tonight he is dressed in a long black robe, a coal black cloak with silver edges, silver sandals and on his forehead there is a slim silver crown. He is magnificent.

"You are right" my mother answers "we both avoid this place, and with good reason."

"And this young lady must be your daughter" he now turns his attention on me "What is your name fair lady?" that's the third time he asks for my name. I take a deep breath to steel myself.

"Persephone my Lord" there I've done it. He smiles at me and he takes my hand. Just like the last time he kisses it and creates havoc on my body again. For once more my skin bursts into flames. This time I am sure, I indeed desire him.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you goddess of the Spring" he lets my hand go and I want to scream at him _'no don't'_. He turns to my mother again and bows to her.

"Well Demeter it was nice seeing you again but I won't pester you and your beloved daughter with my dark presence any more. Farewell my dear. " he is leaving so soon?

"Farewell" my mother responds to him and seems she is not giving him any more attention. This greeting was just a formality for her. This is the second time I met him and I still don't know his name. As I watch him move through the crowd I cannot hold myself any more and I ask my mother "Who was that man mother?"

"That was my older brother Hades." My blood turns cold and my face pales. This is Hades, the God of the Dead? Are the Fates playing a sick game with me? The man who has caused such turmoil on my mind and my body is the Lord of the Underworld and I have caught his eye? I have heard horrible things about him, that he is cold and cruel and a monster. I should have realized it earlier, from the moment I saw him. I knew he was darkness, I sensed he was dangerous.

My mother sees that I am alarmed and tries to placate me "Do not worry my dear. I will not let him harm you. Besides he doesn't come here often, you probably never see him again." That last one doesn't comfort me at all. Have I lost my mind? Do I really wish to be courted by death himself? I spot him again in the room. He is standing beside the column in front of me, so close and yet so far away. He is staring at me, studying me and I cannot help myself, I smile at him. Yes I am crazy. Yes I am drawn by his darkness.

(OOO)

Gods she is so beautiful tonight. Her dress is pure white, long and has a classic line but it looks superb on her body. Her hair are braided with white roses and she doesn't wear any paint on her face like the other goddesses. Her beauty is pure and natural. There has to be a way to speak to her alone. In front of her mother I didn't dare to say much but now I dare to hope. She is attracted to me, I am sure of it. She keeps spying on me when her mother is not watching. By now she must know who I am but she still seeks me out, watching me intently. I stay close to them and try to hear their conversation seeking for an opportunity. Demeter doesn't leave by her side not even for a moment. Right now she is talking to Estia but she holds her daughter's hand tightly.

And then Lady Luck favors me. Demeter's endless chatter provides for me a golden opportunity. While she is mocking various goddesses she despises, Aphrodite happens to be standing right behind her. And on that exact moment Demeter makes the mistake to make a joke about Aphrodite's habit to carry always a mirror wherever she goes. My sister always had a vicious tongue, she never learn how to control it. Aphrodite hears her crude comment and her eyes spit fire. I see that she wants to smash her mirror on Demeter's face but she controls her rage. This is my chance. I see Aphrodite coming towards me and I don't waste my time.

"That was rather rude of her don't you think?" I ask her. She acts surprised. In her anger she didn't notice me standing here.

"What do you want lord of darkness?" she is angry, good.

"Nothing really, I am just surprised you left her without retaliating."

"What makes you think that I won't? I just wait for the perfect opportunity." She is studying me now. Aphrodite might be a lot of things but she is not stupid. That's fine, who better to help me that the goddess of love.

"I believe her exact words were that you don't look at anything besides your own reflection. What better revenge than making her drink this?" I reveal the small vial I have hidden under my cloak. The sparkling silver liquid in it captures her gaze.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Nectar from the Narcissus flower with a single drop of water from the river Lethe. Make her drink this and she will stare her own reflection for the rest of the night." I see that smile full of mischief brightening her face. She leans closer to me and purrs:

"And what will this vial cost me oh dark one?"

"A favor"

"What kind of favor?" How much can I tell her? Yes right now she wants to humiliate Demeter, tomorrow though she can turn against me. This is a risk. I look once again at my little butterfly and try to make a decision. Fortunately or unfortunately Aphrodite catches on.

"I must say I am surprised. I thought the Lord of the Underworld was dead from the waist down" great she mocks me. If I didn't need her help I would have slapped her face.

"I only want some advice and maybe a little help. That's my price for the vial." she is thinking about it. She is watching Persephone now and she is calculating.

"What do you seek exactly?"

"Do you need me to spell it out for you?"

"I mean do you want her for a night or do you want to have her longer?"

"One night with her will not be enough." She releases a sigh and she is studying Persephone again and her mother this time.

"That will be difficult. It would be easier if you were content with one night, you could even have her tonight. Oh don't be so socked, your quarry is easy enough and quite willing I should say. Look how she watches you, her eyes are fixed on you, her face blushes every time you look at her. And look how she glares at me when I come closer to you. Your real problem is the gatekeeper of the garden. The moment you pluck your little flower Demeter will know it and she will lock the girl away for the next two or three centuries. You might never see her again" That though terrifies me.

"What do you suggest then?"

"Let me see. The only way you can have her is if Demeter is out of the way and that's impossible, you cannot separate these two. Separate…I wonder…yes…" she is on to something I know it.

"What?"

"You must take the girl to the Underworld. There Demeter cannot follow and it is your seat of power. You will be able to take your time enjoying her favours." Sly bitch, you don't want me to take her there just for that. You hope to get rid of your competition. If Persephone is down below with me in the darkness she will not rival your beauty any more. You hope I will keep her there and her beauty will shrivel and fade, and if that won't happen you are hopping she will be forever hidden down there. But you are right, only in my kingdom I will able to have her.

"And how do I do that? If I ask her to come she'll get scared and say no."

"It depends on how you ask her."

"What do you mean?"

"You must slowly seduce her. Just a kiss here, a caress there, a little flattery and lots of promises, girls like these things. Give her a little taste and she will beg you for more. Just remember you cannot take her to your bed while she is here. You must wait until you have taken her to the Underworld."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" she makes it sound too easy.

"Of course I am sure. Love, lust and seduction are my domain. It is obvious the girl wants you. It's her fear you must conquer. It won't be easy, you will need time. Demeter's oppression can become your ally though. Promise her freedom, adventure, promise her more than she has here and she will follow you."

It is a sound argument. I can offer her things she never dreamed of. In the Underworld I can treat her like a queen and she deserves nothing less. She wants me, even Aphrodite agrees, all I have to do is nudge her out of her prison. And I will start tonight. I offer the vial to Aphrodite.

"Here. Slip this into her drink and when she drinks three sips put your mirror in front of her. Once she sees her own reflection she will be trapped on it. She will forget everything and while she will respond when you talk to her she will care for nothing else than gapping herself in the mirror for rest of the night."

She snatches the vial and winks at me "And while she is trapped you will have the chance to pursue the fair maiden. You must not be seen though by the other gods. A walk on the veranda I think would be a good idea. The fresh air, the stars in the sky and the darkness would do you some good, don't you think." she says and storms away.

She goes straight to Demeter. Somehow she makes Persephone to stand up and she sits on her seat. This is perfect.

(OOO)

Aphrodite is up to something, I know it and my mother knows it. She didn't come here just to sit and chat with my mother, these two cannot stand each other. I know something is going on when my mother touches the mirror. My mother now just stares at it. Oh something is wrong and I am sure Aphrodite is responsible. Didn't my mother make a joke about Aphrodite and mirrors? Apparently the goddess of love heard it and this little trick is her revenge. You should she the sneer on her face.

"Persephone why don't you go for a little walk? It must be a bit hot for you in here, your cheeks seem to be flushed. You should go outside and cool of my dear, don't you think Demeter?" she says and winks at me.

To my surprise my mother agrees. What did Aphrodite do to her? I don't intent to stay here debating it. This is my shot, I should go now before my mother comes to her senses. I look around trying to spot Hades but he has left. Damn it. Well I could go out for a bit of fresh air, I know I need it. I need to think.

(OOO)

It is quiet outside and tonight the stars are bright, such a beautiful night. I really love the view. It is so peaceful and magic and enchanting. This is weird, I never liked the night before. Of course I never liked a certain dark god before. Gods I am pathetic, one glance on the god of death and shadows and I am ready to write poetry about the beauty of the night. That is because he is the night. He is the night of life, the eternal sleep and the final ending.

Was my mother right all these years warning me to stay away from men? She always said that they are like beasts that come and steal your life away. I don't like how I lose myself because him. I cannot sleep, I cannot get him out of my mind, I do things I never did before, I want thinks I never did before and all thanks to him. He has turned my world upside down.

Suddenly I realize there is someone hidden in the shadows. I hear him coming closer behind me.

"Has the little butterfly finally found her wings?" it is Hades. I recognize his voice. I have only heard him a couple of times but in my mind I have played his voice again and again. It is no coincidence he is here. I saw him talking to Aphrodite before. He planned this. I am flattered and scared at the same time.

"What did you say?" he is always so cryptic, it is part of his mystery.

"I said that you remind me of a butterfly, so beautiful, full of color and joy, wanting to fly away."

"Fly away where?"

"Anywhere. Butterflies do not care where they go. The only things they want are flowers and freedom, just like you goddess of the Spring."

"You think you know me well Lord of the Underworld." He does but I will not admit that.

"Don't you want these things? Has you mother managed to clip your wings?"

"Don't speak of my mother like that. She loves me." yes my mother is overprotective but she does not wish me harm. But he, he can harm me, he can crash me and I am here alone with him in the darkness.

"Yes she loves you in her way but she doesn't want to let you go. She will never let you fly." He speaks the truth and deep down it hurts.

"Do you know what happens to butterflies when you catch them, when you crush their wings? They die, they cannot live without freedom. And then you put them in a little box so you can look at them when you want and admire their beauty. Demeter will do exactly that, she will crush your wings so you will never leave her. Is that what you want with your life, to be stacked in a little box or to fly away free in the skies?"

I don't like what he says. The future he describes with my mother sounds grim and true. I feel like I going to cry but I won't, not in front of him.

"And what do you want from me?" I ask defiantly. He comes closer.

"Nothing and everything."

"Must you always speak in riddles?"

"For now I just want a dance" he offers me his hand. I reach for it and suddenly I am in his arms. We can hear the music from inside and we start dancing here on the veranda just the two of us. I have never danced before, not like this in the arms of man. Our bodies are so close, touching each other. His right hand circling my waist caresses my back. I look up into his face and I lose my self in those dark and gleaming eyes. It feels like magic, the night, the music, our dance, his hard body pressed on mine, his breath caressing my face. The music eventually stops and so do we. We just stand still for a moment. Then we hear voices on the hall coming towards us.

"You must not be seen with me" he says.

He is right if I am seen with him it will be a disaster, so he drags me to the back corner, behind a statue. He covers me with his body so his dark cloak can conceal me. I hear the voices closer to the veranda now but luckily they don't come out, whoever they are they go away. I can breathe now. But he doesn't let me leave yet.

He has me pinned on the wall and I cannot move. Somehow I don't find this scary at all, I just look at him. He puts his hand on my face, his thump caressing my cheek. I close my eyes and lean my face on his hand. I like his touch. I open my eyes again and I see his face now is closer to mine. His nose is almost touching mine. And then his lips are pressing my lips, gently in the beginning, then more forceful. His hands now hold me tight. My mind goes blank. A sigh escapes me and as I slightly open my mouth I feel his tongue sliding in. I lose myself. I place both my hands around his neck, pull him closer and kiss him back. I don't think I just act, I just feel and this feels wonderful. I have never done this before but I learn quickly. I follow his lead, his rhythm. He kisses me now hungrily and soon we are both left out of breath. He ends it and we are both now breathing hard, but he doesn't go away, his forehead rests on mine. I realize that this was my first kiss. A stolen kiss in the dark and it was amazing.

He starts kissing me lightly on the cheek and my neck. My skin tingles, it feels so nice. Then he whispers in my ear. "You cannot stay here longer. Someone might miss you." I don't want to leave, I want this moment to last forever but he is right.

"I want to see you again" he says.

"How?"

"Make a flower for me my little butterfly" he steps back now and I follow him into the dim light.

I hold my hands together and concentrate. Slowly a little bud forms and then it blossoms. It is a rose, a deep red rose. I offer it to him but he holds my hand instead and breathes on the flower. The rose turns black, its petals now are shiny.

"What is this?" I ask.

"A trick and a means to an end. Have this rose with you always. I will not be able to come and see you often my dear, I have too many responsibilities. When you hear my voice calling you from the rose it means I am coming for you."

"My mother never leaves me alone. How will I escape her?"

"I have already thought of that. When you hear my call, take a bit of pollen from the rose and put it on your mother's food. When the night comes she will fall into a deep sleep. Then you'll come and find me in the forest next to the Eternal Fields"

"Will I be able to summon you also?"

"Only once my dear, so use it wisely. If there is a dire emergency crush the rose with your hand and call my name. Wherever you are I will come for you. Now you must go. Your mother's friends will be looking for you."

"Goodbye" I say "Until next time" he replies and then he is gone.

I examine the black rose. I cannot believe what I have just done. This night doesn't seem real, everything feels like a dream but my lips are still numb from our passionate kiss. I want to scream with joy because the most amazing thing has happened. I have Hades as my suitor.


	5. Chapter 4 Secret Meetings

**Chapter 4**

**Secret Meetings**

Time now is my new tormentor. I no longer care what my mother says or does, it is the passing of days and nights that holds my attention. It has been ten days since the Summer Solstice Feast and my suitor hasn't called for me yet.

I know he is busy, I know he cannot come and go as he pleases but this silence is an ordeal for me. Sometimes I fear that he will not come, that he has forgotten his promise. After all I am just a young minor goddess and he is the Lord of the Underworld, one of the most powerful Olympians. I am still a child and he is a powerful man. What can I offer to such as him? I don't want to doubt him but such dark thoughts sneak into my mind and drive me crazy.

Other times I remember that night on the veranda and I forget anything else. I smile then and hold his rose waiting with hope. He will come I say, he wants me just as I want him. I recall every word he said to me that night, every movement, every touch and that kiss, oh that kiss. It is my biggest secret, that moment when our lips joined. It was the first time in my life I felt that I was no longer a girl but a woman, the first time I experienced true passion. When I returned to the feast that night I was afraid that people would know what I had done. That somehow it had left a mark on me. Thankfully no one even realized that I had even left the Hall. My mother was still holding that stupid mirror when I returned and when she finally woke up from that strange spell she didn't remember anything.

I want to talk to someone about him but I don't dare. I cannot risk confiding in anyone for I fear he might go to my mother. Even my closest friends cannot be trusted. It's not that there is a man in my life that they will despise, it's who I have chosen as my suitor. They say a lot of things about him, horrible things. I refuse to listen to them. I only just met him but I feel he is not the monster they describe. They call him cold and cruel but his touch is like a scorching flame. They say he is a terrible sight but I think he is the most handsome man I have ever seen. Maybe my feelings have blinded me but I won't change my mind. I want this chance, just for once I want to live.

Then it happens, what I've been looking forward to. I hear his voice, it's just a whisper but I hear him calling my name. Tonight he comes for me.

(OOO)

The moon is high on the sky but she is not here yet. I fear she will not come tonight. Has something happened or did she change her mind? Gods what will I do if she will not come? These last ten days were hard on me but knowing that I would see her in the end it gave me strength. As the hour goes late I feel weak. Her face is like the sun to me, it brings light and warmth in my dark heart. I used to be content in my darkness and my solitude. Now that I have met her I know my life is empty without her, my kingdom and my power are meaningless. These last few days I realized something else, I suffer when I am apart from her. If I fail, if I never make her mine, if she refuse me I know that I will become just like my subjects, dead. Oh gods please let her come, I cannot bare a single moment in this uncertainty.

Finally I see someone approaching. It is a figure dressed in white, she always wears white. Life has returned to my body.

(OOO)

I cannot see well in the darkness but I know he is here, I feel his presence. I want to call his name but I remain silent, there is always the risk that someone will see me. No one can know about him, about us, not just yet. They wouldn't understand, they would think it impossible that I want to be with him. We are the exact opposites, the goddess of new life and the god of death.

Then I see someone emerging from the shadows. It is him, my heart now pounds with joy. He is as magnificent as I remember him: dressed in black, always dressed in black and surrounded by the shades. I should be scared, he always looks so menacing, so powerful, so dangerous but here I am, alone with him out here in the wilderness. I have so much to say to him but I don't know where to begin.

"I missed you" he says as I run to him. He holds me tight and he kisses me. Once again I am lost in his arms.

"I missed you too" I say when he releases me.

"I counted the days when I could see you. I am so sorry my dear for making you wait so long but I had no other choice."

"You are here now that's all that matters." I say and I kiss him again.

"I have a gift for you" he shows me a black piece of cloth. I hold it in my hands and it feels so soft. It is a woman's cloak, long and black with a hood. On the edges it is decorated with little black crystals and the fabric looks exquisite. He puts it on me and secures it with a silver clasp. I have never worn such a garment before.

"It's so beautiful but I cannot take this. It's too much." I take the cloak off.

"You deserve nothing less, and really this is nothing. My palace is filled with riches and precious stones brighter that the stars. And I want to lay them all down at your feet."

"But still…" he puts his finger on my lips to silence me.

"But nothing. This is just a small token of my affection, besides you are going to need it."

"Where will I wear it? It is finer that anything else I ever had. This is something fit for a queen."

"You are a queen, the queen of my heart. And you should wear it when you come to meet me. Your white clothes make you visible from a distance. You will need it to mask yourself in the shadows to stay hidden in the night."

"But I have nothing to give you in return" I already feel that I have so little to offer him.

"Just smile for me. One of your smiles is worth to me more that a hundred precious diamonds." I smile, I cannot refuse him anything and his words make feel like I am the most precious thing to him. This time I am the one who kisses him and words are lost for both of us. I forget myself in his kisses, in his touch. We do not say much for the rest of the night. We just sit and look at the stars and touch each other. He kisses my hands, my neck and my face. His hands stroke my shoulders, my back and my breasts. He makes me feel cherished and desired. He makes me feel whole. I don't want to ever leave but dawn approaches. I put on his gift and prepare to go home.

"Goodbye" I try to tell him but he stops me.

"No, don't say goodbye, there will never be goodbyes between us. Just say 'Until next time'"

"Until next time then" I agree.

"Until next time my beloved."

I leave him there standing alone and I wonder how soon he will come for me again. I take with me the memory of this stolen night we spent together but I also leave something behind, my heart.

(OOO)

Time passes slowly when I am in the Underworld away from my little butterfly and flows like the water on a river when I am with her. The last four months we meet in secret as often as we can. I sit on my throne and hold a lock of her hair in my hand as I reflect our time together. Sometimes I see her every other day, other times it is weeks before I can go to her and when I am with her I think of nothing else but how to please her. It is not easy when we part, and the time we are apart is a torment to me.

This is not easy for me, to control myself when I am with her, to control my passion. Every time I touch her I want to lay her down on the ground and make her mine. I know she won't refuse me, I feel it every time she kisses me that her heart is already mine, that she won't refuse my advances but I must be patient. If I make her my lover now I might lose her forever.

Aphrodite was right. I must convince her to come to my realm first and here I plan to keep her not just as my consort but as my Queen. She already accepts my darkness, I think a part of her enjoys it. I can make her happy here I know it. If she comes with me she will never want for anything. I am not just the God of the Dead I am also the God of Riches. I will shower her with jewels and precious stones, I will dress her with the finest garments. Hera herself will envy her station and the luxury I will provide for her. More important that my riches I can give her freedom, freedom from the oppression that governs her life, freedom from her routine and her empty life. As my queen she will rule herself, my kingdom and my heart. But most important I will give her my love, because I do love her. I am not like the other gods who chase every skirt they see. When I give my heart I give it completely and she is the one that holds it. She is my other half, the one that makes me whole. If I lose her I will never see the sun again.

I haven't mentioned to her about my plan to bring her here yet, it's too early. But I have spoken to her about the Underworld many times. I have told her of my palace, the luxuries and the opulence that await her here. I hope that in time she will be ready to follow me, to forsake the Uperworld and embrace the night completely. For the first time in centuries I dream and I hope.

(OOO)

I am sitting with my friends the Oceanids in the Eternal Fields but I can hardly listen to them. My mind only thinks of him, my beloved. I have not seen him for the last few weeks and I miss him terribly. I hate the time we are apart, I hate that we must keep our relationship secret and mostly I hate my mother for she is the reason we play this game of hide seek. She knows that there is something different about me and she has become even a greater tyrant.

I miss him so much that it pains me. When I am alone I take out of its hiding place my little chest. In it I have all his gifts and I touch them one by one, smell them so that I can be reminded of his smell. I remember each night he offered them and what he said to me.

The black cloak was his first gift and the most simple. I wear it every time I go to him but I also wear it when I sneak other times out of my mother's palace. I can no longer sleep at nights, I have become a creature of the night. Those nights that I roam alone on Olympus I gaze at the stars and I dream about him. His next gift was a necklace, a simple silver chain with an emerald pendant. He said it had the exact color of my eyes and I felt like a queen when he lifted my hair and fasted it on my neck. He gave me other jewels too, rings and bracelets, one more beautiful than the other, one more extravagant than the other, but I do not dare to wear any of them. My favorite gift though is the small bottle of perfume he gave me on our last meeting. The bottle is made of clear crystal with floral carvings on the sides and makes rainbows when it's hit by the light. The liquid has a golden hue and its smell is sweet and intoxicating. It smells like a flower but I do not recognize it. When I asked for the name of the flower he told me it was a surprise and that this flower was special to him.

I so long to see him again, I want to talk to him again. He is actually listening to what I say, he respects my opinion and he respects me. He is not the monster they describe him. He is kind and gentle to me. They call him the Lord of Death but when he touches me he makes me feel alive. I can't stand this awaiting. I miss him, I miss his voice, his touch, his lips. If he doesn't call for me soon I will lose my mind.

My friends laugh at something Acaste said and they awake me from my daydream. They also know that there is something wrong with me but the do not suspect the truth yet. Then Merope says we must play a new game and we all agree. Her sister Polydora brings a big jug of water and makes us all drink from it.

"Now girls" she says "the water we just drunk was enchanted. It is called the Water of Truth. For the next hour we will be unable to lie. Our game is easy, we will all have to answer questions in turn and our answers will be the absolute truth"

Anchiroe protests: "But that is horrible, you will make us tell our most embarrassing secrets."

"That's why we'll swear on the river Styx we shall never reveal anything we learn from this game" Lysithea suggests. We all agree but I feel nervous, I have a big secret to hide.

The girls are having fun but I once again lose myself in my thoughts. Then it's my turn and disaster strikes because I am not paying attention. Ephyra asks me which god I think is handsome and because of the spell I answer 'Hades'. They look at me as if I have grown horns on my head. Oh gods if they persist I will tell them everything because I cannot lie. Wait that doesn't mean, that I have to answer them though. When Hades doesn't want to tell me something he evades me by being vague or speaking in riddles. I must try to do that now and pray it works.

"What do you mean Hades? The guy is a monster. " Polydora is socked with my answer and so are the other girls.

"You asked me who I think is beautiful not who I find nice." I say and it works. Not lying means that I can be evasive.

"But Hades?" Acaste persists.

"He is different that the other gods. Everyone here is blond and lean and tanned and he is not. He is tall and muscled and looks like a warrior, and you cannot honestly say that he is ugly."

They do not know how to answer that and they move on with the game. Lysithea though watches me and it makes me feel uncomfortable. I may have fooled the others but not her.

The hour passes and I leave their company. As I am standing in the edges of the forest I hear his calling. He is coming for me tonight. I smile and take the black rose in my hands. I bring it close to my face and I smell its sweet aroma. I am so absorbed that I do not notice my friend Lysithea standing a few feet away from me.

(OOO)

For once I arrive in our secret place and she is already there. My little butterfly must have missed me very much to risk coming here so early. I go to her and I kiss her hungrily, urgently. I feel her tremble in my arms and that makes me want her even more.

"Don't make me wait for so long again" she says when we stop to take a breath.

"I am so sorry my dear but my work never ends. Even now I cannot stay for long, I must return soon to the Underworld."

"I hate that place, it holds you away from me" the air in my lungs freezes when I hear that. Am I doomed to fail?

"It's not my kingdom that holds us apart. It's my never ending duties, my responsibilities as a god. If the Underworld wasn't so beautiful and peaceful I would have lost my spirit ages ago." I hope she will ask me more of my home, learn more about it before I'll dare to make my offer.

"How can such a place be beautiful? I've heard it's like a vicious wasteland, a place of constant pain and suffering."

"That, my love is only Tartarus, the place where the wicked souls are exiled and left to suffer for their sins, but that is only a part of my domain. You should see the Elysian Fields, they are more magnificent than you have ever imaged. My throne room is enormous and spectacular, my palace rivals in greatness and grandeur even the palace of the great Zeus and the five rivers of the Underworld can leave you silent with awe. "

"You make your home sound like a dream."

"One day you should come and see this dream for yourself. You would be my guest of honor and I would show you all its secrets." this is a critical moment. If she refuses the mere idea now I will never be able convince her later.

"I would love to see what you describe with my own eyes one day but for now I want to see only you." I start to breath again, she is not against the idea. One day soon she will be ready but not today. She kisses me and we are both lost in the swirl of our passion.

Her kisses taste like heaven, she is passionate and so eager to please me. She learns quickly and she is bolder these last few months. Her caresses are no longer shy and that pleases me immensely. Tonight she is even bolder than before. She lets her shoulder straps fall to her elbows and I can glimpse her breasts. Then she touches the brooch on my shoulder and releases it. This is new, she has never tried to undress me before. I realize what she is trying to do and for a moment I am stunned. My little innocent butterfly is trying to seduce me.

"No" I say. We must stop this before it's too late. She looks like she is ready to cry. I have hurt her feelings and I feel sorry for that.

"Don't you want me anymore?"

"Of course I want you. You don't know how difficult is for me to stop."

"Then why?" how can I explain this to her?

"You are not ready yet."

"I am ready. I love you. I want you." My heart starts beating like a drum. This is the first time she says that she loves me.

"And I love you too my dear, I want you too but it is not the time yet. Yes you are ready for the act itself but not for the consequences. Can you honestly tell me that you can go in the morning and face everyone?" her face now pales. She looks scared.

"Are you telling me it'll be so obvious? That, somehow everybody will know."

"No, they will not know. But your mother will. A mother can always tell these things. And do you know what your mother will do? She will take you away from me and we might never see each other again." Now she really starts crying, her tears rip my heart. I did this to her. I hold her tight in my arms trying to soothe her.

"And what will we do? Are we going to stay like this forever, meeting in secret for only a few stolen moments?" she sobs loudly now.

"No my love, we will find a way. I swear it before the winter ends I will find a solution." I already know how we can be together but I do not dare to tell her yet. By the end of winder she will be ready, I hope she will be ready.

"Now dry your tears my love and kiss me one more time."

"By the end of winter, you promise me we'll be together by the end of winter." I nod and she starts smiling again. As she kisses me I pray to the Fates to not make me a liar.

(OOO)

I run into the darkness as fast I can. Dawn approaches and I only just left him. I must hurry and go home before the sun starts rising on the horizon, but I do not worry so much. Tonight was a night of revelations. Tonight he declared his love for me and he promised he would find a way for us to be together. I am so happy that I feel I can fly.

Then I come face to face with Lysithea and I run cold. She looks angry with me, disappointed.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"I followed you."

"Why?" Lysithea was always my closest friend. What made her do this?

"I knew something was wrong with you today, especially when I saw you holding that rose. It was full with dark magic. I had a bad feeling, so I waited out of your house and when I saw you coming out of that window, dressed in black I followed you. I followed you because I was worried about you and I wanted to know what's wrong with you."

"There's nothing wrong with me" I shout. From my mother I expect it to treat me like a child, but not my friends.

"Don't lie to me. I saw you, I saw you with him!" oh gods, she knows. "I could not believe my own eyes. You running to him, allowing him to touch you. And you, acting with him like a wh…"

"Lysithea stop" I cannot hear her any more.

"Why him Persephone of all the gods, why it had to be him?"

"I love him." She remains silent but she looks hurt. Oh gods if my best friend won't support me in this who will?

"Lysithea please if you love me don't talk to anyone about this, I beg you."

"You cannot ask me something like this" I grab both her hands, I am so desperate I am ready to fall on my knees.

"Please Lysithea swear to me that you will keep it a secret. If I lose him I'll go mad. Please …" she doesn't answer. She is just looking at me.

"All right Persephone. I swear on the river Styx that I'll never tell anyone about your lover but only if you also make me a promise."

"What kind of promise."

"That the next time you'll see him, you'll make him to tell you the truth about Leuka" I do not know why but that name makes my heart chill.

"I promise."

I return home just in time but I do not care. One question troubles my mind. Who is Leuka?

(OOO)

I see her coming and I know that something bad has happened. She looks numb and her eyes are red, like she's been crying. I go to her and try to embrace her but her tears stop me cold.

"What has happened?" I ask her but she doesn't answer. She just cries silently.

"Persephone please"

"My friend Lysithea saw us" she whispers. This is bad. "But she won't say anything on one condition."

"What does she want?" whatever this girl's price is I will pay it. I need more time.

"She wants me to ask you a question" A question? What kind of trap is this? I wait for her to continue.

"Please tell me about Leuka." Oh gods this is worse than I though.

"What do you know about her?" She starts crying again. This tells me she has heard only lies. Will she believe me when I'll tell her the truth?

"I didn't even know her name until Lysithea told me. And then I asked around and they told me horrible things."

"What things?"

"They said that you kidnapped her and kept her prisoner in the Underworld. That you were in love with her and you forced her to become your lover. They said that in the end you killed her."

"What?" I am angry now, I am about to rage like a madman. I knew that they liked to blame me for Leuka's fate but I didn't know that they had gone so far.

"Tell me that nothing of this is true, tell me that they are wrong and I'll believe you" she pleads. My dear love wants to believe that I am innocent. It makes me to love her even more.

"Is this friend of yours an Oceanid?" she nods.

"Then I do not blame her for making you suffer, but if I had her father now in front of me I would kill him"

"Tell me please" she begs me now.

"It is not a nice story my love but I have no other choice. Leuka was your friend's older sister"

"Her sister! But that's impossible the Oceanids are my friends and I have never met her or even heard of her"

"That's because she died long before you were born and I suspect that Oceanus has forbidden his family to mention her name."

"What happened to her?" I sit down on the ground and she does the same.

"Centuries ago Oceanus and Zeus decided to marry their children. Zeus chose one of his demigod sons and Oceanus chose Leuka. But Leuka already had a lover - a minor god of no importance – and refused the match. Oceanus and Zeus both got angry with her and they both punished her severely. Oceanus cast her out of her family and stripped her of her immortality and Zeus cursed her never to find comfort under the sky"

"And why do they blame you?"

"Because they both acted out of anger without thinking the consequences of their actions and when Leuka's rest of the family started searching for her they both lied. By then I had been involved and it was easier to blame me than admit the injustice they did to her. You see I had found Leuka crying on a river, trying to kill herself. Her lover had just abandoned her and Zeus's curse was not letting her rest at all. I took her to the Underworld so she could find some peace."

"There is more, I know that there is something you are not telling me" she will not like the next part I know it.

"In time we became lovers" she averts her face and whispers "You loved her"

"No. It wasn't like that. She was grateful to me because I was the only one who stood by her, and I cared for her. We loved each other but we were never in love. We had a good life together, she was my companion and I mourned her death but I never felt for her what I feel for you." I hold her face with my both hands and I bring it closer to mine.

"Look at me. You are my one and true love. I swear it on the river Styx that this and everything else I told you tonight is the absolute truth."

She throws her hands around my neck and holds me tight. I feel new tears running down her cheeks but I know that this time are tears of joy.

(OOO)

After so many restless days I feel peace. These last few days my heart felt like it was broken, but now is whole again. I feel sorry for the poor girl but I do not feel jealous or angry at her. This story has made me realize that Hades is right when he says that the gods of Olympus care for nothing other than themselves. I do understand now why he prefers to stay away from them; I am tired of their lies and their deception too.

I exit the forest and I see a familiar figure sitting on rock. It's Lysithea and she is crying. She had followed me again. I go to her and hug her. In her sobs she only repeats two words "my sister".

**Author's Note:** Sorry I end the Chapter in such a sad note but hey it is also a drama. Stay tunned for the next chapter Winter Solstice. Things get very interresting.


	6. Chapter 5 Winter Solstice

**Chapter 5**

**Winter Solstice**

It is still daytime but I have no other choice, I must call to him now before it's too late. Tonight is the celebration of the Winter Solstice and he promised me he'd come to Olympus but by then he will be unable to help me, I must talk to him now.

I am so frightened that I do not see where I am going, I trip on a small rock and I fall down. My ankle is hurt but I try to go on. The forest is so close, but I cannot reach the woods, the pain is too much. I fall down again. I have not reached the shadows yet, I am in the middle of the Eternal Fields but I have to risk it and call him while I am still in the light. I take the black rose in my hand and crush it and then just as he told me so many months ago I call his name: "Hades, Hades please help me".

The ground shakes and the earth opens. From the chasm that just appeared a chariot emerges. It is made out of dark metal and lead by four black horses. The rider holds their reins in one hand and a long spear in the other. He is dressed in a black armor and looks stronger and more terrifying that Ares the god of War himself. His helmet hides most of his face but I would recognize him even with my eyes closed. My beloved is here.

(OOO)

Panic, pure and dreadful panic runs trough my body when I hear her desperate call. Without hesitating even for a moment I ride my chariot and surface on the Uperworld ready to slay anyone and anything that has dared to harm her. I see her lying on the ground hurt and my eyes see only red, I am thirsty for blood.

"Who has harmed you?" I thunder. I look around trying to see who is here, who is destined to die by my hand.

"I fell. I was so anxious to come and find you that I tripped and I fell." I take a deep breath and try to calm myself. I am not killing anyone today. I kneel before her and hold her arms.

"What has happened? Why are you so frightened my love?"

"My mother…" I should have known that the bitch did something to her.

"What has she done now? Why did you have to risk coming here now and not wait to talk to me tonight at the Feast?"

"It would be too late. She plans to make me take the vows tonight." I know which vows she means, the vows of the virgin goddess. I feel scared, this is the only thing that can destroy my plan that can destroy us.

"Why tonight? Your mother always planned this but she waited for you to decide. What has changed?"

"Aphrodite" Curse the Fates I knew that the dimwit couldn't be trusted. If she talked to Demeter I will break her little neck.

"Tell me what did she do?"

"She had a fight with my mother. A couple of days ago we were on Zeus's Halls and I was talking with her. You know how she is, always talking about her conquests and making jokes about certain lovers. I was really having fun with her but then my mother overheard us and started screaming. They had a really ugly fight, yelling at each other, calling names at each other. It was really bad and when my mother opens her mouth she doesn't know when to stop. She kept insulting Aphrodite saying that she wouldn't let her corrupt me with her degenerate behavior and Aphrodite got really mad then and answered back. She told my mother that I had already started noticing men and it wouldn't be too long before I spread my legs open for one of them. And so this morning she told me that I would take the vows tonight and I didn't know what else to do." She is upset and ready to cry. I was wrong before, I am going to kill someone today. I am going to kill Demeter.

"Calm down my love. Your mother cannot force you to do it."

"Yes she can. I am ashamed to admit it but I am so weak, I cannot go against her especially since she has Artemis backing her up."

"This is stupid. If she forces you to do it, the vows hold no power, they are void." That is true the vows must be spoken freely or they have no meaning at all.

"My mother and Artemis have already thought of that, that's why they won't make me take the vows in the usual way. They are going to make me swear it on the river Styx" My blood runs cold when I hear this. An oath sworn on the river Styx is an unbreakable oath. If I won't stop it now there is no going back. I will lose her forever. I know what to do. It is a risk but I don't have any other choice. Now is the critical moment. Either she will come with me or everything is lost.

"There is one way to stop it. You can come with me in the Underworld" I offer to her and she looks at me surprised. I know she is scared but now she must act bravely.

"What do you mean?"

"Listen to me carefully before you answer. You can come with me and hide in the Underworld. The vows must be spoken in the full assembly of the gods, and that's only tonight and on the summer solstice six months away. If you are not on Olympus tonight you'll not be forced to do anything. They won't be able to find you so soon. You can stay hidden in my kingdom until this storm passes and your mother calms down."

"That only helps us this time. When I'll return she will be furious at me and in six months she will try to do the same."

"No she won't because when you'll return to Olympus you'll go directly to Zeus and plead your case. By then everyone will know that you have ventured the Underworld instead of been forced to do something you don't want and your mother will lose face. Zeus will be forced to listen to you and if he'll refuse to put Demeter in her place then I will do it." She is thinking about it, she knows what I say is her only option but she is still afraid. I must find the right words to convince her.

"And there is another reason why you should do it. Down there you will be finally free, we'll both be free. We'll be able to spend more time together, we won't be hiding any more. Nothing and no one in my kingdom will be able to keep us apart. You'll love it there, you'll be able to marvel the beauty of my realm, and I will show you all its secrets. If you do this you'll never regret it, I swear it." She remains silent.

"It's the only way" Please say yes, oh gods please say yes.

After what seems an eternity to me she finally makes her decision.

"Yes I will come with you"

(OOO)

I don't know where I found the strength to utter those words. I feel scared of the unknown, but I cannot stay behind either, the fate that awaits me here is unbearable. And then I see the smile on his face, how happy I've just made him and I know I've made the right choice.

He is right. For once I have to do something drastic in order to be taken seriously. I must put a stand and claim my life. With him by my side I am not afraid of anything, he makes me feel safe and protected. This decision, going with him to the Underworld makes me feel bold and brave. For the first time in my life I feel that I control my own destiny.

(OOO)

She said yes, Fates be praised she said yes. I cannot describe how I feel. There are not words enough to describe my happiness, my joy. I smile at her, look at her and I still can't believe that she has agreed that finally I have won her love and her trust.

I kiss her and then I lift her in my arms and carry her to my chariot. I hold her tightly with my one arm while with the other I pull the reins. My horses jump into the chasm and when we pass through it the opening starts closing behind us. Our decent to the Underworld has begun.

At first there is only darkness and I feel her tremble with fear in my arms, but she doesn't complain. My brave little butterfly just hang on, soon the darkness ends, soon we'll be home.

Slowly a dim blue light appears ahead of us and I know she is not afraid any more. The light becomes clearer and soon we are facing the sacred river Styx, the mystical boundary of the Underworld, glowing with its bright blue light. This is the place were the land of the living ends and my domain begins. No one can cross the river Styx but me and my servant Charon, the boatman. My horses run through the surface of the water making it glow even brighter. The glorious sight leaves my passenger speechless. I had promised her to show her miracles and I always keep my word.

We cross the Gates of the Underworld next, the entrance of my kingdom and from there we head straight to my palace. I would like to show her my Great Halls by I can see she cannot stay up for much longer, her leg still pains her. I lift her in my arms again and I carry her through my palace. I have not finished her rooms yet - I didn't expect she would be here so soon - so I am heading to my rooms.

We enter my bedroom and I sit her on my bed. Her eyes wander around the room, register every little detail while I kneel in front of her and take of her sandals.

"Where are you hurt?" I ask her.

"My left ankle is strained" I start massaging gently her ankle trying to soothe her pain while she lets a small sigh escape.

"How long will I stay here?" she wonders.

"As long as you like, a few days, a few weeks, a few years the choice is yours."

"And how long do you want me to stay?"

"An eternity will not be enough for me" I say and I kiss her ankle, then I kiss her calf.

She sighs again and lies on my bed. On that moment I can barely control myself. I pounce on her and crush my lips on hers. She kisses me back with the same urgency and my control snaps. I rip her dress to shreds and I stand on my knees for a second. I admire her naked body, awaiting me on my bed, eyes half-closed, arms lying open, like a heathen sacrifice. Tonight I finally make her mine. I cover her body with mine again and I let my lust consume me.

(OOO)

I waited this moment for so long but now I cannot believe that this is really happening. I feel excited and a little scared at the same time. I am not sure what I am supposed to do.

Soon after he ripped my dress he took his clothes of so now we are both lying naked on his bed. There are no barriers between us, I can feel his flesh against my flesh and the sensation is indescribable. His naked body is gloriously handsome and strong. He is holding me tight, his caresses are different that before. He is different than before. He seems like he has lost control, like he is about to devour me. His hands cup my breasts and his lips are on my lips crushing them claiming them, claiming me.

My body's temperature is rising, my skin is so sensitive and I don't know why but I feel like I want to scream. He is touching me everywhere, my hands, my breasts, my waist, my hips. Then he puts his hand down there between my legs and I lose my mind. His fingers play with my flesh and when he touches me there in that sweet little spot in the center I lose control. _'Please gods oh please'_ I beg him but I don't know for what.

Then he savagely spreads my legs open and I stop breathing. He is about to ravage me and I want him to do it. Slowly he starts entering my body, I feel him stretching me and it is a little uncomfortable. I know that the first time is not easy so I don't complain at all, I don't want him to stop. Then he trusts with all his might and a single groan escapes me but that doesn't daunt him. He retreats and slips in again and again. Then the pain starts to retreat and a pleasant feeling emerges.

He is pounding wildly now on me and grunts like a beast and I love it. I moan and I thrash and I feel like something is coming. Suddenly there is an explosion inside my own body and I scream. I lose control of my body and my senses. He grunts loudly one last lime and I feel his release inside me scorching me, branding me. I belong to him now body and soul.

(OOO)

My lover sleeps on the bed but I cannot. Instead I look at him, admire his magnificent form, the body that only a few hours ago gave me so much pleasure. I always heard Aphrodite describing how pleasurable was the union of two bodies but I could never really understood it. Even my wildest imaginations pale in frond of the swirl of mind-blowing sensations I experienced tonight.

I feel restless, so many things happened today and sleep evades me. I rise from the bed, wrap one of the sheets around my body and stepping on my toes I am heading to the balcony.

The view is spectacular. A never ending garden filled with white blooms that I can't recognize. The fragrance coming from the garden though is sweet and familiar. The sky is a dark blue and the stars shine brighter than ever before. Then I realize that I have never seen those stars before, they are the stars of the Underworld. Somehow I find them even more beautiful than the others. I never really believed it but there is beauty here.

Suddenly I feel his arms circling my body, holding me tight and his lips are kissing the back of my neck.

"It's so beautiful" I exclaim. I feel him staring at me.

"Nothing is more beautiful that you my love" he always knows how to flatter me how to make me feel special.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost dawn" It's so dark out here how can he tell? As if he is reading my mind he tells me "Do you see that big star rising on the horizon?" I look where he points and I see it. It's bigger and brighter than the other stars and its glow is red.

"This is Oneiros and his orbit is similar to the sun's. Every morning he rises from the East and every evening he sets on the West. This is how we mark our days and our nights down here." We both stay silent for a while, holding each other, admiring the view. Then he breaks the silence.

"Another day has just passed and the Winter Solstice ends. You are safe now my love." He is right, the assembly of the gods ended and I am still here. I start laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

"It's just…I don't know. I was supposed to take the vows of the virgin goddess tonight and I did the exact opposite. It's a bit ironic" he starts laughing too. Then his eyes cloud and he stops.

"Do you regret it?" I shake my head but he still looks worried.

"I was a bit rough before, I am sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. It was perfect" he smiles again and I turn to gaze at the horizon. I cannot stop admiring the view. The nights here are truly mesmerizing.

"It's a little cold out here you should come now inside."

"I can't sleep" he turns me around and I can see his face, it's full of mischief.

"Good because I don't plan to let you sleep at all" He pulls the sheet away from my body and embraces me tightly. He kisses me and I surrender to him.


	7. Chapter 6 The Underworld

**Chapter 6**

**The Underworld**

The bed is so comfortable and the sheets are so soft that I don't want to wake up. It's still dark I say, the sun is not up yet, I still have time before my mother wakes me. Then I realize that my bed was never this soft and panicked I open my eyes. I see the dark room decorated with the black furnishings and the silver and grey fabrics and I remember where I am.

I am in the Underworld, this is his room, his bed. I recall what happened last night, every moment and every word and my face starts blushing. I smother my face on the pillows, I feel so ashamed. After our little walk on the balcony he carried me inside and took me again and again. We made love many times until we both fell exhausted into sleep. The things I did last night, the things I said to him. I never thought that I would be so shameless. And the things he did to me, to my body where so sensual so decadent. I never imagined it would be like this that my body would respond in such a way. But I don't regret a single moment, last night was the best night of my life. Then as I'm lying there on the bed, I feel his finger trailing my back, writing eights on my spine and I smile.

"Good morning" I hear him say and I turn my body around to face him. He puts his lips on my neck, on that sweet little spot under my ear he knows that drives me crazy. "Good morning" I can barely sigh. He lifts his head and he is starring me in the eyes.

"I'd love for us to stay in bed but I have things to do this morning. It's time to get up"

"I want to sleep a little longer" I complain, I am still a little tired. He smiles with that sneaky smile I love so much and whispers in my ear.

"I have a surprise for you" he pulls me out of the bed and wraps me with a sheet. He dresses quickly and I admire the way he moves, the way his hard muscles move.

He takes my hand and leads me through a big doorway. We enter another room, the one beside his bedroom and I blink my eyes. Unlike his bedroom which is dominated by black and grey tones, this room is brighter with a bit more lively colors. The walls are a light purple, the couch and the armchairs are black like the rest of the furniture but red and silver pillows break the dark pattern. Thick red carpets are on the floor and there is a small library in the far corner. Next to the French window there is a dressing-table with a big mirror and a huge wardrobe as big as my mother's room and in front of the wardrobe are standing three young women.

"This is your room and these women shall be your personal maids my love. Anything you need you have only to ask and they'll bring it to you. Their names are Aristea, Daphne and Elpida." The women bow to me silently one by one. They don't look me at the face. I feel strange, I never had my own servants before. I look at them more closely and I notice something strange about them. They are all wearing the same grey dresses, they all have long brown hair and dark eyes and their bodies are almost transparent. Then I realize that I am looking at their souls, these women were once mortal but now their souls exist here in the Underworld in this form.

"They will help you get dressed and when you are ready they will show you the way to the dinning room. Now if you don't like something in the room you can tell me. I have to admit it was finished a little bit hastily."

"There is no bed in here" one of the women snorts but he is only looking at me.

"That's because you won't need it. This is a room for you to spend some time alone and to keep your things but you'll be sleeping in my bed. Now you must excuse me but I am late" he kisses me and then he is gone. I am left in this room alone with these women and I don't know what to say. I am still so overwhelmed by all this. The one who seems older than the others - I think her name is Aristea - comes closer to me and bows her head.

"Would our Lady like to have a bath first?"

I nod and I follow them through another set of doors. This room is a little smaller and in the middle there is a huge bathtub made with green marble. The two younger women start to prepare my bath while Aristea opens a cupboard and picks a series of small bottles filled with colorful liquids. Then they remove the sheet from my body and I sink slowly in the hot water. The girls start washing my hair and my back. The bath oils smell like jasmine and it relaxes me.

"Would you like anything else my Lady?" Aristea is the only one who talks to me. The other two girls smile but they remain silent.

"Just call me Persephone Aristea" Aristea looks horrorstricken and shakes her head.

"No my Lady we could never do that. It is not fit to our station and our Lord would never approve of this." she says and bows her head again. Something in her words annoys me and I look at them more carefully.

"Do you mean that you are slaves here?" I ask with a tremor in my heart.

"No my Lady, we are not slaves but we are bound to Hades for an eternity of servitude." Why? How Hades can keep them here like this? Aristea guessing my thoughts replies.

"Don't judge our Lord too hastily. Every servant in this palace has been sentenced by the Three Judges of the Underworld to the torments of Tartarus but Lord Hades decreed that we all had just reason for the sins we committed and brought us here instead to serve him. We are indebted to him for saving us from a fate of eternal suffering."

"And what did you do to be sentenced to Tartarus?" they look at each other but Aristea doesn't answer me. Instead Elpida is the one who talks this time.

"Murder my Lady. All three of us are murderesses."

I don't know how to answer that. I drop the conversation and continue my bath in silence. When I am finished I rise and the girls dry me with towels while Aristea brings a robe for me to wear. We return in my room and the girls open the wardrobe's doors and I am left astounded.

I go inside and examine the dresses inside one by one, there are so many. They are all made from the most exquisite fabrics and adorned with precious stones. They have all vibrant colors, red, purple, silver, gold, black. I though the cloak was extravagant but these, these are too much. Not even Hera the Queen of the Gods has such gowns.

"These cannot be mine!" I exclaim. Aristea comes closer and with her hand shows me the entire room.

"All these are a gift from Lord Hades. You are his companion and his honored guest. This is just a mere indication of our Lord's favor to you my Lady." She is right, they are a gift and it would be rude to refuse them. Besides I don't have anything else to wear, my one dress is shred to pieces.

I pick one long dress and I study it. It has no sleeves, its neckline is really deep and on the waist it has flowers embroidered and garnet stones, it's fabulous. They help me dress and sit me on the dressing-table. Elpida starts combing my hair. She has dexterous fingers and soon she has plaited them in an intricate knot leaving only two locks framing my face. Daphne anoints me with perfumed oils and Aristea opens one of the drawers and chooses a necklace from inside. It is long and follows my neckline, made by garnet stones and silver beads and looks amazing on my skin. I look myself in the mirror and I can hardly recognize the woman in the reflection.

This woman cannot be me, she is a stranger. She has glorious red hair and her figure is luscious and provocative. The red dress emphasizes every curve on her body and matches with the color of her hair. Her eyes are deep and mysterious like they know secrets. I realize that I no longer look like a girl. I look more feminine, more mature.

I look at Aristea and I ask her to show me the way to the dinning room. I am ready.

(OOO)

I am lurking in the shadows, waiting for her. I am so impatient to see her that I finished my duties in haste and came straight here. I have so many things to show her, so many things to tell her. I must apologize again about my behavior last night. I acted like an animal. I knew it was her first time with a man and I should be more careful, more gentle. Instead I let my baser instincts rule me and I acted like a savage.

Then I hear light footsteps coming from the hall and I know it is her. She is glorious today. That dress and that hair emphasize her incomparable beauty. She is like a rough diamond that has just been cut and shows its true potential. She really looks like a queen now.

(OOO)

Aristea doesn't enter the room with me so I'm left alone. I gaze at the dinning room recording with my hungry eyes every detail. The room is big and has a high ceiling. There are six big columns in front of every wall and a huge table is dominating the center of the room. Every wall is decorated with marble statues, mirrors and smaller tables, and the color that rules here is black, it's always black. It is a little dark but every few feet and symmetrically placed there are huge tripods that blaze with fire. But what really catches my eye is the floor. The entire floor is an intricate black and silver mosaic, its inlay made by agate stones and pure silver and it depicts a huge spiral in the middle of a black sea.

I stand in front of a mirror and stare at my own reflection once again. I still cannot believe that this gorgeous woman is me. Right below the mirror there is a small table with a bowl full of fruits. I am so hungry that I pick a red strawberry. Then suddenly a hand grabs violently my hand and pulls it away while I hear Hades screaming.

"Don't eat that!" I have never seen him like this. Have I done something wrong? He sees that I am scared and he calms down himself but he doesn't release my hand.

"If you eat from the food of the Underworld you will never be able to leave. You will be forever trapped in here. I have already sent my servants to bring food from the world above. You must only eat from that or you will become a prisoner in this kingdom." Oh gods that was a close call. If he hadn't seen me, if he hadn't stopped me…

"Is there anything else I should know?" I ask him. His kingdom might be beautiful but it also hides danger.

"Yes, you are free to explore my palace and the Elysian Fields as you wish but you must never venture Tartarus or the Asphodel Fields alone. I should be your guide there if you ever want to see them."

"All right" I say and he leads me to the table. He sits me on a chair and then he sits right beside me. Servants start bringing huge plates and place them in front of me.

"You should eat now my love. We have a big day ahead of us and you must be hungry."

(OOO)

My daughter has been missing since yesterday and I can't find her anywhere. I searched the entire Olympus, I asked every god if he had seen her but with no results. Artemis has searched every field and every forest but no one has seen anything. Where is my little baby? Why can't I find her? Someone has taken her away from me, I am sure of that. My worst nightmare has become reality. I have tried so hard to prevent it, to protect her but I failed. Oh Fates please be merciful, please let me find her.

I am awaiting audience with Zeus. He is the only one who can help me find my daughter. He is the only one who can command every other god start searching for my Persephone. He should help me, after all he is her father. The door opens and finally I am summoned. I enter the Great Hall and Zeus is sitting on his throne with Hera right beside him.

"Now Demeter" she says "tell us what has happened?" Oh sister how you relish on my torment. This is the moment you have been always waiting for.

"Persephone, my daughter has been kidnapped" I say. Zeus gets angry as he should, she is his daughter too. Why should I carry this burden alone?

"Who has dared to do such a thing?" he screams and thunders clash in the skies.

"I do not know oh great Zeus that's why I have come here, to seek your help."

"Have you asked her friends if they know anything?"

"They know nothing but I have brought them here so you can ask them yourself" the door opens and one by one the Oceanids, my daughter's closest friends enter.

"Girls, do you have any idea where my daughter might have gone?" he asks them and they shake their heads frightened. "Do you know who might have taken her?" they do not answer.

"Zeus we are wasting time. Our daughter is only the Fates know where and we are still sitting here doing nothing. We must find her!" I desperately scream but before Zeus manages to give me his answer Athena bursts in.

"Daughter what is so urgent and you interrupt us?"

"I've come hear to talk about Persephone father. Especially about the timing of her disappearance." What does she know? Did she see anything?

"Tell us daughter then, what do you know?"

"I know that Demeter is not telling you the whole story. Ask her what she and Artemis tried to do yesterday." Does she dare to accuse me? Is she saying that this is my fault?

"What does she mean Demeter?"

"I don't know what she means. My daughter has been kidnapped and instead of trying to find the vile villain who did this, we argue with each other." I shout but no one listens to me.

"Athena please speak clearly"

"Demeter tried yesterday to make Persephone take the vows of the virgin goddess against her will."

"SHE DID WHAT?" now Zeus is really angry and he is angry at me.

"And I find it strange father that the moment Persephone learns what her mother has in store for her, she mysteriously vanishes. It is obvious that the girl has run away." Impossible, my daughter would never do that. What is the bitch trying to do? Why do they all look at me as if **I** am the guilty one?

"Demeter did you try to do what Athena accuses you of?"

"That is irrelevant. My daughter has been abducted and you all stand here accusing me! This is outrageous. My daughter would never do something like this. She is right now at the mercy of who knows what kind of heartless monster and you don't seem to care. I will not tolerate this. I am her mother, I know what's best for her and you can't tell me how to …"

"SILENCE. I will not hear another word coming out of your mouth. I knew you liked to dictate every detail in our daughter's life but you have gone too far this time. It's obvious the girl has decided to stand up to you and good for her. This proves she is not the weakling you tried to turn her into. This discussion ends here. Persephone has left you at her own free will and that's the end of it. Now get out of my sight." He screams. I exit the hall angry and humiliated but I will not let this pass. As I leave I scream at them.

"**Until my daughter is found I won't work the earth any more**!"

(OOO)

I always knew that my dear sister was a little crazy but this day has proved it. I expected my blessing to make her a tyrant but this time she crossed the line. And if what I suspect is true Demeter will totally lose her mind. Finally my revenge has begun.

As every one exits the Great Hall I follow the Oceanids. I want to speak with the one who acted strangely today, the one who looked like she wanted to flee. No one else noticed her though.

"Lysithea come with me please" I call her as I pass by.

"Yes my Queen" she follows me as I'm headed to my chambers. Once I enter my bedroom I turn to the girl and command her.

"Now I want to know the truth. You know where Persephone is and you are going to tell me."

"My Lady I don't know where she is" she starts crying. I hate tears.

"But you do know something, don't you?" I persist.

"Please my Queen I took an oath on the river Styx, I can't tell you anything" an unbreakable oath, why? What secrets the little bastard has?

"If you don't know where she is at least do you know with whom she might be with?" Lysithea doesn't answer me and I realize that this is exactly what she is hiding.

"Could it be a relative or a friend? Are you the one who is hiding her?"

"No my Lady" she is scared now. Whatever she knows has frightened her.

"A lover then?" she doesn't answer that, she just lowers her head. So this is it! My suspicions were correct.

"You can go now. I've learned what I wanted from you." She bows and runs out of the room. So Demeter's innocent little angel is not so innocent after all. This is getting even better.

(OOO)

It's time for me to start showing her the beauties of my kingdom and I know where I should take her first. Last night she admired my garden from the balcony but today I'm going to let her walk through it, absorb every little detail and every scent. I lead the way through the maze of corridors that dominates my home and soon we are outside, in the Gardens of Tranquility.

Her eyes open with wonder and I enjoy every time she has that look on her face, when she discovers something new, something different. The gardens are my pride and joy and I have personally designed their every detail. The endless rows of the flower-beds, the long paved pathways, the numerous statues made of black marble that come with contrast with the white blooms, the fountains and the benches that are scattered all around. This is a place where you can relax and forget all your worries.

I see her going closer to the flowers touching them. She loves flowers, they are her life and thank the gods I can offer them to her. I would never forgive myself if I deprived her something so important and vital to her life.

(OOO)

Flowers, endless rows of flowers. I never though that they could grow in this place but here they are. Last night I only glimpsed at them from afar but now I can feel them, I can touch them. This garden is like a dream, it doesn't seem real, everything in this place seems to me this way. I expect any moment to wake up, but no, this is real. These things are really happening to me.

I admire the white blooms but I do not recognize them. Every flower has five white kind of tear-shaped petals and in the middle instead of pollen it has a small dark sphere like a black pearl. They are amazing.

"I have never seen such flowers before."

"That's because they only grow here in the Underworld, but you do know them. Try to smell them." I do as he asks and bring my face closer to them. He is right their smell is familiar but I can't remember from where. Then it hits me.

"The perfume!" yes they smell just like the bottle of perfume he gave to me, my favorite gift.

"Yes I had told you then that these flowers are special. They are called the Immortal blossoms and they are the most sacred flowers for us the gods. They are the ones that provide us the nectar we so much need." I am surprised to hear this. Nectar is one of the most powerful foods of the gods, one of the sources of our immortality and its origins are a guarded secret, only Zeus has this knowledge. Their name suits them. As I study them closely I realize that their shape is familiar to me too. How is this possible? I have never seen these flowers before.

"Why do they start looking familiar to me though?" I ask.

"Because you have seen Hera wearing something very similar to them." Then an image flashes through my mind, a flower that looks like these blossoms, only it isn't a real flower at all. Its petals are made from blood red rubies and a small white pearl lies in the center. The flower itself rests on a golden binding, a ring, a ring so unique that no other goddess has it on her finger, Hera's wedding ring.

"Yes her wedding ring" once again he has read my mind "Zeus and Hera are the only gods who have performed a real and binding union and not the mockery of a wedding the other gods use. And for the symbol of this union, what more appropriate than this flower, for there is immense power hidden in this even if it's its mere shape. There has never been another ring like that before but who knows maybe soon there will be one other." I don't find the opportunity to ask him what he means with this last riddle because someone has just appeared in the garden.

He is young, tall and lean with deep black eyes but what strikes me is his snow white hair. He is dressed in black too like the Lord of the Underworld but unlike Hades the color doesn't suit him so well. He looks beautiful and fierce but compared to my lover he is a mere imitation. Hades sees him and his face turns into stone, he is not happy with this interruption.

"Persephone" he says and points to the man "This is my loyal servant Thanatos the bringer of death. Thanatos this is Persephone goddess of the Spring and my guest." Thanatos bows to me and I greet him.

"It's an honor my Lady" he says to me and then addresses Hades.

"I am sorry my Lord for the interruption but you are needed in the Throne Room."

"Can't you handle it yourself Thanatos?"

"No my Lord, this is a crisis only you can handle."

"Very well" he says and then turns his attention to me. He holds my hands and kisses each one.

"I am so sorry my love but I must go. We will continue our tour another time." He kisses me on the lips this time and then he leaves. I stand alone in the garden and hope he will not be gone for long.

(OOO)

The day has passed but my lover is still gone. I spent the entire day with Aristea and the girls exploring the palace but even its magnificent beauty, the countless precious stones that adorn every corner, couldn't soothe my heart. He has been gone only for less than a day and I already miss him terribly. This is crazy we used to be apart for much longer, sometimes it would be weeks before I could see him again. He has become like a drug to me, without him my body and my soul suffer.

Oneiros the great star on this sky has set hours ago and I am lying on the bed - his bed - unable to sleep. I toss and I turn but the bed that only this morning was so soft feels uncomfortable. It is empty without him, his smell is still imprinted on the sheets and makes me miss him even more.

Suddenly his hands are around me, he has returned. I feel his body pressed on my back, his hand stroking my shoulder, my nightgown slipping slowly down revealing my breasts. His hands now are on them, cupping them squeezing them. I feel his lips on my neck kissing and biting me. I try to touch him but he doesn't let me, my arms are trapped under his.

Then once again he rips what I am wearing and puts his hand on my thighs. He still doesn't let me touch him. He has both my hands pinned under his one arm while his other hand is teasing me. I am about to beg him to release me from this torment when suddenly he lifts my thigh and enters me from behind. I am shocked, I didn't know we could do that, but I don't think about it for long. I let myself to be swept by his movements, by my senses and soon we both reach on that peak our bodies so desperately seek.

I feel that my body has melted. I can hardly breathe. Is it always going to be like this, feeling that my mind is no longer bound within my body? His hands are still holding me, his breath is on my skin and I know he is not done with me yet. I manage to turn around this time and I climb on him. His palms now frame my face and I see his smile.

"Has my butterfly missed me?" he asks.

"Don't ever leave me alone like this" I say. This time I am the one who has the control, I am the one who is touching him, the one who leads him inside me.

"I have a job to do here" he sighs but I don't stop, I keep rocking my body.

"Then take me with you, I want to see how you work." I stop moving and he groans.

"Ok I promise when it is possible I'll take you with me" he raises his head and kisses me violently.

"You drive crazy." He says as he looks straight into my eyes. Then he lies down again and puts his hands on my waist and orders me "Now my little butterfly, show me what you have learned with me" and I do.

(OOO)

He kept his promise. This morning he took me with him. And now here I am, in his great Throne Room staring and don't believing at what I see.

This room is enormous, I can't see where it begins and where it ends. On each side there is a row of huge columns with capitals intricately carved. Huge discs blazing with fire are hanging from the ceiling illuminating the hall and revealing the intricate mosaics on the walls depicting scenes from the war of the Titans against the gods. The floor is covered by gleaming black tiles in various shapes and sizes. The throne in the middle of the hall is a terrifying work of art resting on a platform with many steps. Its frame is made from pure silver. Skulls and skeletons are carved on its every inch. The seat and the back of the throne are covered with black velvet and a black scepter rests on the left arm.

Hades slowly climbs up the steps and sits on his throne. He is magnificent and terrifying at the same time, powerful and regal. I cannot take my eyes away from him. He signals with his hand and a servant brings a stool on the right side of his throne. He then gestures towards me and I climb up the stairs. When I reach him he sits me on the stool right beside him.

"Now my love you will see what usually keeps me away from your sweet embrace." He says and signals again. This time a row of people enter in the Throne Room, an endless row of souls being lead by three women dressed in black. My beloved points to these three and explains.

"These are the enforcers of my kingdom the Furies, Alecto, Megeara and Tisiphone. This is not their true form though. Here they appear like normal women but in Tartarus where they can only keep their real form they look like monsters."

"And what exactly do they do here?"

"They guard Tartarus and punish the damned but right now they bring new souls for me to judge"

"But I though the Three Judges do that."

"Yes my love but I must validate their decision and there are times I do not agree with their verdict and overrule it, as I did with your maids. Now watch my love." The Furies lead one soul - the soul of an old man - in front of us and give him to hold a crystal sphere. The sphere starts glowing and then Hades takes it in his arms and looks into it. When he raises his eyes from it I hear him pass his sentence.

"To the Elysian Fields" he says and the old man stars murmuring "Thank you my Lord, thank you."

"How do you do that, how do you know where they should go?" he takes the sphere from the next soul and shows it to me.

"This is the sphere of judgment. In it I can see a man's entire life, all his good deeds and his bad. That's how I know where each and everyone belong to. Would you like to try it?" he offers me the sphere and I take it.

"What should I do?"

"Just look inside and the images will come to you"

I do as he says. In the beginning there is nothing but then it hits me. All this violence, all this hate and malice they feel like needles in my brain. And then I see the knife and the blood so much blood and I scream. Someone tears the sphere away from my hands and I am back in the room lying on the floor. He has kneeled beside me and holds me in his arms.

"I am so sorry my love" he is murmuring while kissing my temples "I should have checked it first." He keeps apologizing but I put my finger on his lips.

"No my love, I am not a child any more. I cannot be sheltered for ever from the evils of this world." I whisper and he nods. Then he sits me on the stool and tells me to rest while he still continues.

I watch him as he judges the dead. Some are sent to the Elysian Fields, some to the Asphodels and some to Tartarus. As I watch I wonder how can he stand it. I held that sphere only for a few seconds and it was unbearable, how has he done it for endless centuries, how has he faced every cruelty and evil there is in this world, how has he not lost his mind? Finally the procession of souls ends and we are the only two who remain here.

"You are tired" he says.

"No I am fine. How are you?" he laughs and kisses my hand.

"That was nothing to me my dear. There are times that the flow of the dead is endless and I have to sit on my throne for days without a break. Unfortunately for me death never stops. Over the centuries I got used to it, it doesn't bother me anymore." I admire him even more for that. It is a hard duty the one he has but he doesn't complain.

"We should eat. I have something else to show you later." He says and leads me out of this room.

(OOO)

We are at my stables and I thank the gods for she is smiling again. It was pure stupidity to let her touch the sphere without checking it myself first. One single moment that I got abstracted and I let such a cruel soul to bring her pain. I will never forgive myself for this. Thank the Fates she is not angry with me, she has already forgiven me. I don't deserve her.

She is admiring my horses, touching them whispering soft words to them. It is so easy to please her, to make her smile. These are the moments I live for, to see her smile. I come closer to her and touch the hand she strokes the horse with.

"What's his name?"

"This is Orphnaeus and these are his brothers Aethon, Nycteon and Alastor." I point to each horse as I say its name. "They are the ones who lead my chariot and I love them as if they were my brothers. This one though is my favorite" I pat Orphnaeus head. "He is stubborn and spirited just like me"

"Well I prefer this one myself" she says and stands in front of Nycteon.

"Good choice, Nycteon is very smart and fast. Now are you ready for a ride?" she looks at me surprised.

"You are going to let me ride them?" instead of answering her I grab her from the waist and hoist her on Nycteon's saddle. I ride then my horse and lead her to the Elysian Fields.

She looks like an Amazon upon this fearsome steed. Her dress today is black like the mane of the horse and the wind makes it wave with every movement. Her silver jewels shine in the dim light of the day - the days here have very little light, they look like an endless twilight.

I see her admiring the scenery, the trees and the flowers, the little ponds and the springs. She looks happy here, she looks as if she is home.

(OOO)

The dead of the Underworld see the two riders crossing the Elysian Fields. The recognize the first, he is their Lord, but not the woman who is with him. She is a beautiful sight for them though, so sweet and graceful, dressed in black just like their Lord and smiling. And Lord Hades is smiling too with her on his side. They have never seen him doing that before. The whispers start spreading fast amongst them _'we have finally a mistress.' _

(OOO)

We have just reached the top of the hill and Hades dismounts. He helps me get of the horse too and takes me beside the big tree and shows me what lies ahead.

"Behold my kingdom." On the right side are the Elysian Fields and on the left the Asphodels and Tartarus. Five great rivers cross the land and beyond the Elysian Fields there is an endless sea.

"From here I can show you everything. What do you want me to explain you first?" He asks.

"The rivers tell me about the rivers"

"Very well. The river that crosses through the entire Underworld is Lethe the river of Forgetfulness. Over there is Cocytus the river of Lamentation. There we put some of the damned to stare into its waters all the wrongs they did in their lives. Cocytus flows into Acheron the river of Pain. Acheron flows from Tartarus so never touch its water. Then we have Phlegethon the river of fire which is parallel to river Styx the boundary of the Underworld and the most powerful of all."

"The Underworld is so vast but yet how can it keep the souls of all the people who have ever lived?"

"Space here is a different concept but you are right it can't. The souls do not remain here for ever. When a soul is ready it drinks water from the river Lethe and forgets everything. Then the waters of the river carry him back to the world of the living where he is reborn and a new cycle begins."

"Can they all do that?" can Aristea and the others leave this place?

"The souls in Elysium can leave any moment they want, but the others must earn forgiveness first, they must learn from their mistakes." He looks straight into my eyes and says "I know why you asked me this question, you worry about your maids"

"Will they ever leave?"

"That is not up to me. I have already forgiven them, they must now learn how to forgive themselves, but I cannot tell you more about them. You must ask them yourself." I have so many things to ask him but I don't know where to begin.

"The hour goes late and we must go back. Don't worry my love. In time I will show you everything. Now come." We go back to the horses and return to the palace, back to our bed. Another day has just ended.

(OOO)

I never wanted to come here but I don't have another choice. My daughter has been missing for more than a month and I still have no idea where she might be. The Three Sisters are the only ones who can help me, if I convince them to talk. That is their only flaw, even though they know everyone's destiny they do not give away this knowledge and if they do their words are always twisted and ambiguous.

I hate darkness and I fear that my little girl is kept prisoner in a dark place such as this. That is the nightmare I have now every time I fall asleep, that Persephone is locked away in a dark cell screaming for me and I can't help her.

The tunnel is long and dark but finally I see a light in the end of it. At the end of the tunnel there is a small hall with a big loom raised in a platform and beside the loom are them, standing there working with the threads. They have many names, the Three Sisters, the Moirai, the Fates. Looking at them you don't believe they are sisters because each one of them represents a different stage in a woman's life. Clotho is the daughter, Lachesis is the mother and Atropos is the crone. As I step closer they look at me and make me stop.

"You shouldn't have come here goddess of the harvest" the younger one says "Go back" the mother continues "You cannot interfere with destiny again." the old one finishes.

"Please my daughter is missing and you are the only ones who can help. Lachesis you know how a mother feels and suffers for her children. Tell me please will I be able to find my child?" they do not answer me. Lachesis is looking at me and she is thinking about it. Finally she makes a decision.

"We will tell you only what we can and you won't ask for more."

"Please just tell me where she is." They leave from the loom and come closer to me.

Clotho is the first one who speaks "She is where she is meant to be"

Then Lachesis "The child you knew has ended, the woman who was meant to be has begun."

And finally Atropos "When you'll have her again you'll both have lost." They turn their backs at me and return to their loom.

(OOO)

Time has passed quickly these last few weeks. When you are happy it seems to fly away and we have been very happy since the moment she came in my kingdom.

She loves it here and I love to see her explore every inch and every corner of my domain. She is free to do what she likes. Either she will come with me when I am busy or she will go to Elysian Fields and spent time with her new friends the nymphs of the Underworld, the Cocytiae. Sometimes she stays in the palace with Aristea and the others or wanders in the gardens.

When I am with her we'll ride our horses and visit different parts of the Underworld. I love to see her ride, to watch her dancing in the Fields and making the flowers bloom. And then at nights we can't keep our hands away from each other, we make love until the early hours of dawn.

I am going to her now, I have something important planned for today. Aristea told me she is in her room and that's where I am headed. I open the door and I see her. Today she is dressed in purple and she is sitting in her dressing-table, combing her hair. I go and stand behind her and kiss her shoulder. She always loves it when I do that, when I sneak behind her and touch her.

"Did you miss me?" I ask but she doesn't respond.

"I have a surprise for you today"

"What kind of surprise?"

"Come with me and you will see." I say but she remains silent again and starts combing her hair once more. I do not like this, something is wrong.

"Persephone has something happened?"

"No it's just… I can see what you are doing Hades. Always you are keeping me busy always there is some new surprise. It's like you never want to let me leave from here." Damn it is she homesick already?

"Of course and I want you to stay here with me my dear. I cannot be without you."

"And what about me? Do you care about what I want? You brought me here and you try to make me stay" I get angry when I hear this. Does she really see me that way?

"No my dear. I brought you here and I try to convince you to stay. There is a big difference in that! You are free to go anytime you wish." I yell. I have lost my temper now.

"Really, I can go right now if I want? You won't try to stop me?" her words wound me and my pride. Does she really dare to compare me with her mother? All this time we spent together and she still doesn't know me? I go mad and I rage.

"Do you think that I am going to trick you? That I will keep you here against your will? Don't you know me at all you ungrateful child! Might I remind you of your first morning here?" I see her face as it goes pale when she remembers that incident, but I do not stop. "If I wanted to imprison you here I could just let you eat that fruit and you would be trapped here forever. But no my Lady, I never wanted to force you to do anything, I wanted you to choose to stay here with me but I see that I was wrong. Very well my dear, since you want to leave I will prepare the horses immediately." I scream and I storm out of the room banging the door behind me. Gods how could she do this?

(OOO)

Oh Gods what have I done? How could I be so stupid? I have made him angry by doubting him and now he wants to send me away. I cannot go back, I don't want to go back. Up there, there is no real life for me, there is no freedom there is only loneliness. I cannot be without him. I get up and I run after him. He is still down the hall, I can see him going towards the stables and I yell his name. He hears me and stops. I run to him and clutch myself on him.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry" I sob "please forgive me. I didn't mean it" I start crying now and he still says nothing.

"Please don't sent me away, I don't want to leave you, I don't want to ever leave you. I didn't mean what I said" I beg him. Then I feel his hands holding me tight.

"I didn't mean it either, I was just angry" he says and I start breathing again.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you."

"It doesn't matter now. Besides you were partly right. I planned to keep you here from the beginning. I might have not lied to you but I did tried to trick you. It is you who must forgive me."

"Please let's not talk about it any more, just hold me" I press my lips on his chest and I feel his kissing my hair. This storm has passed, he is not sending me away.

"Do you realize we just had our first fight?" he is right we had never argued before.

"And what should we do about it?"

"Nothing, we just leave it behind. There are always some disagreements between couples, but they always pass." I never really saw us as a couple until this moment, until I heard him say it. I always saw him as my lover. Things are changing between us, they are getting more serious and I find that I don't mind at all.

"Now my love, what was the surprise you had for me?"

(OOO)

What I plan is crazy but I have to do it. I worry for my friend and I must make sure that she is alright. It won't be easy though.

I am walking trough Olympus. There was a great celebration this noon and every god is here parting, drinking. Let us hope that the one I seek is here too because I cannot do it without his help. I search trough the crowd but I do not see him. I hear someone calling me though.

"Lysithea, my beauty come here" I recognize the voice, it's Hermes. I turn to my left and I see him lying on a sofa totally drunk. Thank the gods I found him.

"What do you want Hermes?" I sit beside him and the lecherous bastard tries to put his hands on me.

"Only the grace of your company my beauty, you should sit and rest. I hear Demeter has you and your sisters still searching for her daughter."

"So it is gossip you want!"

"No, of course not, it's only your company that I seek" while he says that he tries again to put his hand on my thigh. If I didn't need him I would have emptied his jug of wine on his head.

"You are right though Demeter made us search the most horrific places."

"Darling I have been everywhere, there is nothing new to me." yeah I bet.

"Have you been to the Underworld?" I ask him.

"Don't remind me. I never go there unless I absolutely have to. All that darkness and that horrible boatman, and not to mention that awful three-headed dog. It is a nightmare." Now we are getting somewhere.

"Tell me Lord Hermes how does someone go to the Underworld?"

(OOO)

Our little fight now forgotten I lead her to the caves. I always anticipated this moment but I also feared it. In my heart I know she is ready for the next step but I still doubt, I still fear that it is not meant to be.

The caves are slippery and I hold her arm. I can see that she is curious, I didn't tell her where I was taking her tonight. The passage though is sort and soon we are in a great underground cavity.

"What are we doing here?" she asks me and I don't blame her. This place is totally empty.

"We are here to meet someone."

"Who?" I don't have time to answer her because someone else speaks.

"So for once the rumors are true!" I see her then emerging from the darkness. She is tall with silver hair and silver eyes, dressed in red and as always looking so mysterious.

"And what do the rumors say this time?" I ask her.

"That the Great Hades has finally taken a consort." She comes closer to Persephone now and studies her. Persephone is looking at her too with the same curiosity.

"Persephone this is Hecate goddess of the Moon and my dear friend. Hecate this is Persephone goddess of the Spring"

"Only of the Spring Hades? Are you sure about that?" Persephone looks puzzled with her response.

"What do you mean?" she dares to ask her.

"Only that the two of you are so obvious my dear. I can see the love in your eyes from a mile away. I must say Hades I never expected you to fall victim of such an emotion." she jokes but I know she means well "And what a beautiful woman she is. I must congratulate both of you."

"You know why we are here." I tell her and she grabs my arm. Then she takes Persephone's hand and holds them together.

"Yes, I see that you are well matched, opposites and similar at the same time. You will be together I can see that but I also see a storm. Beyond that I can't see anything else." she says and then she vanishes.

"Where did she go?" Persephone wonders.

"Hecate is always like this, she doesn't like to stay long in one place. Now my love lets go outside".

(OOO)

Hecate's words are still on my mind. What a strange encounter this was. I wonder what Hades plans this time. I thought that we were going back but Hades stops besides a small stream. We both dismount and he takes both my hands in his.

"I know that look. You are up to something." I tell him and he laughs.

"Tell me what did you think of Hecate?"

"She is a witch, isn't she?" she must be.

"Yes Hecate can sometimes see a few glimpses of the future. That is why I took you there tonight."

"And what did you hope to find out?" I ask him and I see him taking a small box out of his clothes.

"I wanted to know if it was the right time to do this." He says and he falls down on his knee and offers me the box.

I am confused. What is he up to this time? Slowly I take the box from his hand and I open it. What I see inside makes my heart stop beating. It is a ring with a beautiful white flower on it. The petals are tear-shaped and made of the five brightest diamonds and in the center there is a shiny black pearl. The ring is made from pure platinum and the whole piece is a work of art. I do not dare to touch it though. This is not an ordinary ring, it is an exact replica of the Immortal blossom. This means only one thing. It is impossible.

"This is a …"I try to stutter but the words do not come out of my mouth. I am still so shocked.

"Yes it's a wedding ring. Persephone will you do me the honor and accept to be my Queen for the rest of eternity?" he asks and I cannot still believe it. He isn't just asking me to be his wife. He asks to pledge ourselves to each other with the most sacred and the most binding union. If we do this there is no going back, we will belong to each other for the rest of eternity. I understand now what he meant all those weeks ago when he spoke of Hera's ring.

I look at him waiting for my answer. I see the way he looks at me and I feel unworthy. I do not deserve so much love, so much devotion. But I know what I must do, I know what I want. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself and give him my answer.

"Yes I will marry you."

**Author's Note:** Stay tuned for the next chapter "Bound by the river Styx"


	8. Chapter 7 Bound by the river Styx

**Chapter 7**

**Bound by the River Styx**

I want to see her but she is not letting me in. Elpida guards the door while she is inside with Aristea and Daphne working the final details of her wedding dress. I do not understand all this fuss, she could just pick one of the dozens of dresses I already gave her and she would be perfect. But my little butterfly insisted to make her own dress and she forbids me to see it before the big day.

"Persephone, please I just want to see you" I shout from outside the door.

"Do not come in Hades, I warn you" this game is ridiculous.

"Then you should come outside, I hardly ever see you the last two days."

"I am coming just wait a minute." I hear her scream. After a few minutes the door opens and finally she comes out. She looks pale, the last few days she has barely rested.

"I am here you don't have to shout any more."

"Come my dear you need some fresh air" I tell her and I lead her towards the gardens. "You shouldn't work so hard. I am sure that no matter what you'll wear you will be splendid."

"Don't be ridiculous, you don't let me prepare anything else for our wedding besides my dress and I want it to be perfect." She answers back at me but she doesn't understand. I took care of everything so she wouldn't have to stress and get tired.

"I don't want you to exhaust yourself my love."

"I won't I promise. The dress is almost finished and I only want to be at my best for you." I grab her from the waist and I twirl her on me. I look at her straight in the eyes and I tell her.

"You are always beautiful to me no matter what you choose to wear and I can't stay away from you any more" she tries to reply but I don't let her, I seal her lips with mine.

"I missed you too" she says "I cannot wait for tomorrow."

"Me neither" I reply and I kiss her again. I love it when she lets herself in my arms, when she surrenders to me. I want to take here and now amongst the flowers but I can't. Once again we are interrupted.

"Thanatos what do you want?" I ask frustrated.

"I am sorry my Lord but we have a visitor and she insists to see Lady Persephone" oh gods Demeter couldn't have found us so soon.

"Bring her here Thanatos."

"Yes my Lord" As he is leaving Persephone looks worried. This cannot be happening to us. Only one day before our wedding, one day before she becomes mine for the rest of eternity. I won't let her go though, if Demeter wants a fight she will have it.

"Don't worry my love. No matter what happens now we are still going to get married tomorrow." She holds my hand tightly like she's trying to get strength from me.

"Gods if it is her I don't know how to handle this."

"We'll deal this together" I kiss her hand and brace myself for what is coming. I hear Thanatos returning and I take a long breath. This is it.

Thanatos appears and there is someone with him but not who I expected. It is a young woman with dark hair and grey eyes. I have never seen her before. Then I hear Persephone calling the girl's name.

"Lysithea" she shouts and she runs to her and hugs her.

(OOO)

It seems impossible but my dear friend is here, she has come to find me. I feel so happy I am almost ready to cry. This is perfect.

"Gods you are really here" she says.

"And I am so glad you came to find me Lysithea" I hear then Hades cleaning his throat. I point him to Lysithea.

"Lysithea you know Hades the Lord of the Underworld. Hades this is my best friend Lysithea daughter of Oceanus."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Any friends of Persephone are always welcome here"

"Thank you my Lord" Lysithea is polite but she is a bit scared of him. Of course he notices but he is gracious about it.

"Well ladies I am sure you have a lot of things to discuss and I should leave you alone." He comes to me and gives me a light kiss on the lips.

"I will see you tomorrow my love. Don't make me wait too long." he jokes and kisses me again.

"I will be right on time." I tell him and then he leaves.

I take my friend's hand and guide her through the gardens seeking for a bench. When we find one and sit down I release her.

"Gods Persephone you look so different, this dress the hair, you look so... I cannot believe it, you are so beautiful."

"I am different, so many things have happened. Now tell me how did you find me?"

"When you disappeared I suspected with whom you had run away so I was pretty sure he had brought you down here." Yes it makes sense, Lysithea knew about me and Hades. It was only reasonable to guess that I would turn to him for help.

"But how did you know how to come here?"

"From Hermes, I managed to make him tell me the way to the Underworld and trust me it was not easy. Not to mention how difficult it was to get here. Charon is just a mean and brutish scum and Cerberus frightened me to death, which is ironic I have to say since we are in the world of the dead." I start laughing, it is so good to have her here. I missed her and my friends.

"Oh Lysithea tell me what has happened since I left?"

"You are not going to believe it but your mother screams right and left that you have been abducted. Zeus and the other gods don't believe her though because of what she tried to do. So officially Olympus thinks that you run away which is exactly what you did. But your mother hasn't stopped looking for you and she made all my sisters and Artemis of course to search for you. That is how I managed to get away from them. I am supposedly looking for you. Now tell me how are you."

"I am so happy Lysithea you wouldn't believe how much."

"Is he kind to you?" she hesitates when she asks this and her question annoys me.

"Of course he is kind! He is absolutely amazing. He treats me like I am the most precious thing in his life and Lysithea I am so in love with him." I smile like a silly old goose when I say that last one.

"But what about the other stuff, the Underworld and all this darkness and the fact that people say he is a beast?"

"He is no such thing!" I yell "he is kind and gentle and just and he loves me. You shouldn't hear the lies that people say about him. He is the most wonderful man I have ever known."

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to anger you, it's just that he scares me." Hades can be scary, I have seen him, but she shouldn't be scared at all.

"And besides it is so beautiful here, you should see how beautiful the Underworld is. As for the darkness I like it." I see her thinking about it. Lysithea knows me, cares for me, she wants me to be happy.

"Then you won't mind if I stay here for a couple of days" she says.

"Oh this would be perfect and you came just in the right moment."

'For what?"

"I am getting married!" I cry out.

(OOO)

I am shocked. My friend just announced she is getting married and I can't believe it. I knew she was totally infatuated with him but I didn't expect her to stay with him for ever. I came here because I wanted to see her, to make sure that she was alright and I was hopping to convince her to come back. But now this changes everything.

"When is the wedding?"

"Tomorrow" oh gods she really means to do this. I don't blame her though. I guess a life with Hades will be much better that a life with her mother. At least he respects her and her wishes. And he loves her, I can't deny that. I have seen how he looks at her, how he holds her so close to him. And she is different. When I first saw her I didn't even recognized her, she looked like a real Mistress. It is not just the clothes and the jewelry though, she walks differently, she talks differently, she is more confident. She has changed. I honestly hope she will be happy here with him.

"Then my timing is perfect." I reply to her. One thing is certain though, when Demeter learns about this, there will be hell for all of us to pay.

(OOO)

For the first time in centuries my Throne Room is full with guests and not souls ready to be judged. All my servants, minor deities of the Underworld and the souls from the Elysian Fields have come to witness my wedding. I am so nervous I cannot stay still in one place, I pace right in front of the steps of my throne without caring that the entire Underworld is watching me. I wait impatiently for her to come. I haven't seen her since yesterday when her friend showed up unexpectedly and the irrational fear that Lysithea has made her change her mind has taken me over.

Then all of the sudden a vision in silver appears in the entrance of my Hall. It is her, my beautiful bride. Her wedding dress is long and silver and as she walks the folds float in the air like water. Her veil is long, reaching her waist in the front and in the back almost touching the floor but its gossamer lace cannot hide her divine face. Aphrodite herself would envy her beauty and her grace. For a second I cannot believe that this sublime creature is here, ready to surrender herself to me, to bind her life with mine for ever.

(OOO)

There are so many people here but I do not notice them. I do not notice even the countless flowers and candles that decorate this Hall. I have eyes only for him, my soon to be husband. He is magnificent as always and his gaze is fixed on me.

I try hard not to run towards him but the aisle is too long for me, I cannot wait to be with him. Finally after what seems an eternity to me I am there. He offers me his hand and reminds me of that first evening when he asked from me a dance, the moment when **we** begun. I smile and I take his hand and he leads me in front of the steps where Hecate is standing. Right beside her there is a small table with only three things on it: a crystal chalice, a gold ribbon and a black box. Hades then lifts my veil and kisses me on my cheek.

Hecate is the one who will officiate our union and we all remain silent and wait for her to begin:

"Since time begun the marriage between two people is not merely the joining of two bodies but the union of two souls for the rest of their lives. For us the immortals such a union is not a light decision because once it is done it cannot be undone. This god and this goddess standing here before us have decided to spend the rest of eternity as husband and wife and we are all here to bare witness to this." Her voice today is solemn as she performs the ritual. She takes from the table the little black box and continues.

"As husband and wife each of you shall bare a mark of ownership to the other" she opens the box and reveals the rings. My wedding ring is the one he presented to me when he proposed, his is a simple band made of platinum with little spirals engraved on it. He takes my ring first and places it on my finger and then I take his ring and do the same. Our right hands now wearing the rings are joined together. Hecate takes the gold ribbon and twines it on them.

"As your hands are now twined together so it will be with your lives. You are no longer two individuals but one unit." Then she picks up the chalice and brings it in front of us.

"The water from the river Styx is more powerful than anything else in this world. It can make a man invulnerable but it can also destroy him. If you drink from this water you shall be bound together for ever. It is the moment for you to take the final step and pledge yourselves to each other. This is something you must do on your own but beware, once it is finished there is no going back." She offers the chalice to Hades and he takes it. He looks at me triumphantly and says:

"I Hades, Lord of the Underworld pledge myself to you Persephone. I offer you my heart, my body and my soul until the end of time." he brings the chalice to his lips and drinks from it. Now it is my turn. I take it in my hand and I also proclaim:

"I Persephone, Lady of the Spring pledge myself to you Hades. I offer you my heart, my body and my soul until the end of time." As I drink from the chalice, I feel the power of the sacred water as it runs through my body. It is done. Now we are one. Hecate unwraps the ribbon from our hands.

"Now you are both bound by the river Styx. You are husband and wife." She looks at Hades and tells him "You can kiss your bride." He leans to me and kisses me with passion.

When he ends the kiss we both climb up the stairs to his throne. But now his throne doesn't stand alone, there is a smaller one standing right beside him. It is made from pure silver and purple velvet and has the shape of a flower. Hades sits me on it and then Aristea appears holding a silver pillow. On the pillow there is a small crown. The crown is made of platinum and just as my wedding ring is adorned with Immortal blossoms placed on an intricate lace. Only here the petals aren't made from precious stones but from the metal itself and in the center of each flower there is a small black diamond. It is marvelous.

Hades takes the crown in his hands and places it on my head. The crowd cheers and applauds frantically. Then he turns to the crowd and declares:

"My people rejoice, we have finally a Queen!"


	9. Chapter 8 Queen of the Underworld

**Chapter 8**

**Queen of the Underworld**

The first time we met in secret Hades forbade me to say goodbye to him. Now I know why. Goodbyes are so hard even if the separation will last only for a little time. Lysithea is standing right beside me and she is ready to cry. The feast after the wedding is coming to an end and she has to go back. We will not see each other again for a while and I will miss her.

"Take care of yourself" I tell her and I hug her.

"I will be fine. I will miss you though."

"We shall see each other again. Spring begins in a month and I will come above then and I will see you, all of you again and you can come and visit me anytime you want."

"What should I tell your mother?" My mother, today I had completely forgotten about her. When she learns of my wedding and how I plan to stay here for ever she will not be happy at all. I am not looking forward for this confrontation.

"Nothing, you will tell her nothing about all this. When I return, I will deal with her on my own." I will not let my friend deal with her anger but I cannot stay hidden here for ever either. When the time comes I will face her with Hades standing right beside me, but not yet. Lysithea nods and steps back.

"I cannot believe that you are actually married." She says to me and this time a single tear rolls down her cheek "I wish you to be happy here with him."

"I will be." I tell her and I hug her one last time. I was so happy she was here with me today. It was the most important and most beautiful day of my life. I always dreamed I would have my dear friend with me this day and my wish came true.

We say goodbye to each other and I watch her as she is leaving. Hades comes to my side then and holds my hand.

"You will see her again soon." I hear him whisper in my ear but I remain silent.

"You had to sacrifice so much to be with me. Do you regret it?" he asks me.

"No I don't regret it at all. Yes I'll miss my friends but I cannot be without you, and I sacrificed nothing. I am only gaining so much more." I fold my hands around him and pull him closer and then I graze my lips on his. He holds me then and kisses me ardently. Then he lifts me on his arms and takes me away from the celebrations.

( OOO )

Happiness is a strange feeling. I was without it for so long and I never thought that I would be able to reach it one day. These last months I have experienced it so much and so many times that I fear what price I will have to pay for it. Especially this moment that I hold her and carry her to our bedroom, no longer just my lover but my wife, my consort, my queen. I do not want to taint such a marvelous day and the promising night that is ahead of us with dark thoughts and fears. I chase them away and marvel her face and her glorious body that cradles in my arms, impatient to be united with mine.

We enter the bedroom and I lay her on our bed. Red rose petals are spread on the black sheets and she looks like a vision surrounded by them, her flaming red hair matching with their color. Tonight I plan to take my time with her and slowly seduce her. I won't act like a brute like I did the other times, even though she enjoys it when I savagely possess her body. I want us to remember this night for all eternity, it is the night we finally begin our common lives together.

I kiss her softly on her lips and then I tease her on the neck, on that little spot I know that makes her crazy. My hands are on her waist gently caressing her and slowly pulling her dress up. Impatiently she tries to undress me but I don't let her. I grab both her wrists and pin them above her head.

"Don't move" I tell her and she complies releasing a moan. I don't free her wrists though, I still hold them with my one hand while the other continues to slowly torture her body. Finally I undress both of us and I continue to lightly kiss her flesh. I worship every inch of her body without letting her to touch me. My mouth and my hand are everywhere and I hear her breathing hard. I know she is ready but I am not done with her yet. First I am going to make her beg.

I caress her stomach and inch by inch I guide my hand downwards. She sighs when I finally touch her down there between her legs and she spreads them open, coaxing me, inviting me. My fingers play with her while my lips feast on her breasts. She writhes and thrashes beneath me and I still continue to tease her. To torment her even more I withdraw my hand for a while, let her relax and then I start again.

"Hades please" she starts begging but I don't relent. My fingers continue the game of arousing her sensitive spots and then stopping completely. She groans now and she trying to bring her body closer to mine.

"Just take me, please take me" she begs screaming and I finally enter her body. I feel her legs wrapping themselves on my waist holding me inside her and I almost lose my control. I won't change my course though; my strokes are deep and long. I try to prolong and intensify the union of our bodies. I am going to make her beg me and scream more tonight. I see her closing her eyes and leaning her head to the side and I know that I have her right where I want her. It is the sign that she surrenders herself to me, that she will comply with my every whim and my every vice.

( OOO )

Morning has come but I do not want to get up. I have barely slept, I feel exhausted and my throat is a little sore. He made me scream and scream again last night both from frustration and intense pleasure. The lecherous bastard knows how to torment my senses and make me love every minute of it. I may be his queen now but when we are in the bedroom I am his slave. I can deny him nothing. My body always surrenders to him with the slightest touch and enjoys everything he does to me and always hungers for more. Even now that I am lying tired beside him I wait for him to wake up and continue his sweet torture on my flesh.

I feel him stirring on the bed, putting his hands on me and I smile. This time I pray to be fast and rough.

( OOO )

My kingdom is not so dark any more. She brings light in my heart and the hearts of every one of my subjects. The souls of Elysium are drawn to her and her laughter. My servants respect her and are absolutely devoted to her, even Charon the meanest and the most misanthrope bastard that I have ever met is not immune to her grace and charm. And my loyal guardian Cerberus acts like a little puppy when she comes near him.

But it is not only my realm that has changed. She has changed also. She is no longer the girl that I met and stole my heart but I a sublime and desirable woman that constantly takes my breath way. A woman who rules my kingdom by my side and rules me. She is no longer just the Goddess of the Spring but the Queen of the Underworld too. She never minded my dark nature, a part of her always reveled it, but now she has embraced it completely within herself.

There is a little darkness inside her now, I know I have putted it there, I am the one who has corrupted her and that pleases me beyond any measure. In the bedroom she has become more accomplished and more eager that the most experienced concubine. She has ventured Tartarus and all the dark corners of my domain and withstood all the pain and suffering with strength and composure. She commands now my demons and answers some of the wicked prayers and curses made by the mortals. She is like two different people now, light and darkness, the spring and the night, death and rebirth and that makes me love her even more. I have never believed that this would ever happen but I have found my sister soul, my soul mate. She did all of this because of me, she changed and let the darkness enter inside her because she loves me and she wants to be with me. I feel unworthy of this miracle but I am also greedy, I will never let her leave by my side.

She is also a fair ruler just like me. She still hesitates and seeks my advice but her heart is still kind and just but in time when she gets accustomed of her new role and position she will be a ruler equal to me and worthy of my kingdom. I do not want to be away from her, not even for a minute but I am the Lord of the Underworld, I have duties that I have neglected since my wedding. I have to go to Tartarus and restore order there but I do not hesitate to leave her in my place. I trust her.

( OOO )

My Lord is gone for the last two days and I feel lonely. I sit on my new throne, the one standing right beside his empty one, staring at the vast empty Hall and I wonder how he could stand this for an eternity. Ruling this kingdom is not an easy affair and I am still learning. I have always him by my side to guide me but now he is not here and I fear that I will fail, that I will disappoint him. I do not want to do that, this is my new home and it deserves a capable queen and not the silly child I used to be. He deserves someone who will help him with this grave task and will not cause him more troubles. So I keep my eyes open, I watch and I learn.

Thanatos is approaching and bows his head down to me.

"My Queen a soul seeks an audience with you." He announces to me.

"Judging souls is not under my power yet. Only Hades has this authority, he has to wait until our Lord's return."

"Yes my Lady but this soul has already been sentenced and pleas for a pardon. He specifically requests you to be the one who hears his case." I think about it. This is a big decision, to grand pardon to this soul is to permit him to leave from the land of the dead and be born again. I have never done this before, usually I resolve disputes and arguments amongst the dead or make improvements for their stations but I have never allowed one of the condemned to leave. Such souls must repent first, must learn from their mistakes and earn forgiveness before they begin a new circle.

"He can come here and I will hear his case, but I do not promise that I will pass judgment. Go and tell him that and if he still wants to see me bring him before me" I finally say. The least I can do is to hear this poor soul and if I am not sure what to do with him I can always wait until my husband returns.

"Yes my Lady" Thanatos bows to me again and exits the Throne Room. Soon he returns with the soul who requested to see me. I look closely to this man and I try to read him. He died young maybe in his thirties, and he was beautiful for a mortal. He is dressed in rags like all the condemned and his hands are bound in chains. Thanatos leads him before me and makes him kneel.

"You may speak" I say to this soul.

"Oh my Queen, my beautiful and merciful Queen, thank you for allowing me to see you." He bows his head almost to the floor while he addresses to me and doesn't look me in the eyes.

"Look at me soul and tell me your name."

"Perias is my name my Queen."

"Perias as Thanatos has already told you I will hear your case but if I cannot make a decision you must wait until Lord Hades's return." I say to him and he looks frightened.

"Oh my Queen, please have mercy. I know when you will hear me your kind and gentle heart will show pity on me" he begs.

"Tell me Perias what sin did you commit and you were condemned in Tartarus?"

"Suicide my Lady and I was condemned to stare at the waters of Lamentation for an eternity." I am surprised to hear this. Suicides are usually forgiven after they serve their sentence since the sin they commit is against themselves.

"And why did you take your own life?"

"I was a prince my Queen of a very rich and powerful kingdom. As my father grew old though, our enemies became bolder until they attacked and took our land by force. I chose to end my life instead of living as a fugitive." He was right my heart feels sorry for his plight but I cannot make a decision based on emotions alone. I must learn all the facts first. I look at Thanatos and signal him to come closer.

"Thanatos is he telling the truth?"

"This is how he died my Lady but he was sentenced by your husband. Only he knows what else he did in his life to deserve his punishment. I only know of the mortals's deaths and when it is time to collect their souls."

"My Queen, oh kind and gentle Lady please spare me. I have learned from my mistakes. If you send me back I will treasure every single breath I will take. Your name and your generosity will never be forgotten." I look at Perias and try to decide what to do. He looks repentant but if he deserves salvation then why Hades hasn't done it himself. My heart wants to forgive him but my mind says that there is something else. I turn to Thanatos again.

"Thanatos, bring me the sphere of judgment." I order him and he obeys. He makes the soul touch the sphere first and then he offers it to me. I hesitate for a moment to look inside. The last time I touched this thing I lost myself into the evil and the malice of that wicked soul. But I cannot back down even if I am afraid. I am the Queen of the Underworld now and this is my duty no matter how difficult and unpleasant it is to me and I have to do it. It would be easier to wait for my husband to return and avoid it but I will never do that. Hades never shrank from his responsibilities no matter how repugnant they were and I will never do that either.

I look into the sphere and the images from his life run into my mind. I see at first what he told me. He was born in royalty, in riches and in power. He was spoiled, without caring for the others and thought that the world was his. Then came the war and he lost his power and his station. I see with my own eyes how he ended his life and why and what followed after that. Now I know that my instinct was right.

"You lied to me." I am angry with him and not just for his selfishness and deception. I am angry for he thought he could fool me. Doesn't he realize that I am a goddess that I am the Queen of the Underworld and a puny little worm like him cannot deceive me?

"No my Queen, I would never dare to do such a thing." Even now he lies.

"You told me you were punished because you ended your life but you didn't tell me that you were also punished because you left your children behind unprotected."

"Please my Queen, understand me…"

"I understand very well. It is you who failed to understand the meaning of your punishment. It is you who failed to understand that by taking your life you left your little children alone in their cruel fate." I have never felt so enraged in my life.

"It was not my fault what happened to them."

"How dare you spoiled and selfish scum to tell me it was not your fault? What did you expect that would happen to them when you left them without their father, without someone to look after them? But you never thought about them, you never cared for anyone in your life but yourself. You thought that because my Lord is not here that you could fool me with your flattery and your entreaties but you thought wrong!" I rage now and I scream.

"Let me explain…"

"No I will not hear another word from you. Thanatos, take him back to the river of Lamentation. And you mangy worm will not dare to come before me again until you have really learned what is the true meaning of redemption." I storm out of there and I am headed to the Gardens of Tranquility. I need to calm down and relax. Now I understand why my husband is so angry all the time. If he has to face such pathetic and useless souls who only inflict suffering to the others all the time it is a miracle he hasn't smashed this place to pieces yet. Aristea, Daphne and Elpida soon follow me. They know I need their company.

"Aristea do I look so stupid?" I ask her.

"No my Lady you do not. You must not take that foolish soul too seriously. Today you acted like a true Queen, wise and just and we are all proud to have you as our sovereign." Her words calm me down and make me feel proud too. I was not fooled by Perias's lies and my judgment was fair. I did not fail today. I look at my maids and for the first time I find the nerve to ask them what I always wanted.

"You girls don't want to leave from this place, to be born again?" All three look at me shocked.

"We do not think that this will ever happen, my Lady" says Elpida and she and Daphne go away.

"Have I offended them Aristea?"

"No my Lady it is what they did that scares them."

"What did you all do Aristea? I know you have all killed but you never told how or why." Aristea hesitates to answer me. She looks away in the dark sky for a while and then she turns to me.

"Daphne when she was alive was sick. She was sick in her mind and she didn't know what she was doing. One night she just killed a stranger with no reason at all. She fears to leave from here because this is the only place she ever had peace. Elpida on the other hand killed one of her friends. She learned that the other woman was trying to steal her betrothed and they had a fight. In her anger she pushed her from the cliff without thinking that this would kill her."

"And you Aristea, what did you do?"

"I my Lady am guilty of patricide" she confesses and I am speechless. Patricide is one of the most unforgivable sins and yet she is here in the palace instead of Tartarus.

"How Hades has kept you here and not sent you in the pits of Tartarus?" the answer she gives me shocks me even more.

"Because I killed my father while he was trying to rape my little sister."

( OOO )

Once again order has been restored in Tartarus and I return to my Queen who I have missed these last few days so much. I want to take her and sink myself into her body and forget all that stench, the pain and suffering of the condemned.

I find her in our bedroom lying asleep. Silently I remove all of my clothes and I climb on the bed right beside her. Her eyes open slowly and I see her smiling. I cannot control myself and I put my hands on her body greedily grabbing her tender flesh. She pulls me closer and kisses me passionately like she wants to drink me whole. Her body eagerly welcomes mine. Finally I am in her sweet embrace, I am home.

( OOO )

It has been almost three months since my daughter has disappeared and Zeus still refuses to help me. He ignores my pleas and my threats but he will not be able to ignore me for much longer. The winter is coming to an end and while the gods did not pay attention on how cold the earth was without my blessing, they will notice it now that the spring is approaching. If Persephone does not return I will let the earth freeze and turn into a barren wasteland. That will get their attention, that will make everyone suffer, both mortal and immortal, as I suffer.

Helios enters my rooms and bows to me. Of course he would be the first to notice that his warmth no longer reaches the earth. He will be the first to help me and soon the others will follow.

"Helios why have you come here?" I ask him.

"Demeter Goddess of the Harvest I have come to tell you that I know what happened to your daughter." Helios sees everything from his high place on the sky and he could see what happened to my little girl. And the bastard waited until now to come and tell me?

"Who took her? Tell me who dared to steal my baby?" I scream filled with anger.

"It was Lord Hades" he tells me and I start smashing everything in my path. Hades will pay for what he did. I will make him rue the day he dared to lay his hands on my little girl.

**Author's note:** Next chapter "Pomegranate Seeds" is going to be interesting. And please don't hesitate to review. Critisism is welcome.


	10. Chapter 9 Pomegranate Seeds

**Chapter 9**

**Pomegranate Seeds**

"ZEUS WHERE ARE YOU HIDING, YOU WORTHLESS BASTARD!" I scream through Olympus searching for my brother. All those months he refuses to see me, to see reason, my poor baby suffers in the hands of my other villainous brother Hades. Who knows what unspeakable tortures he has subjected her to? I shudder at the thought that he may have laid his filthy hands on her. I don't want to think that, my daughter prey to whatever deviant and lecherous perversions he can have.

No my daughter doesn't deserve this, she is as pure as the snow and he is known that he avoids women. Then why did he take her, why did he imprison her in his horrible realm, filled with ghosts and demons and monsters? When a man takes a woman, a beautiful young woman he has one thing on his mind. If he has laid his hands on her he will pay, he and his brother who has let this happen to our daughter. I will take her back first, I will nurse her wounds, I'll try to make her forget all the pain and torment he has inflicted on her poor mind and body and then I will have my revenge.

"Why are you screaming Demeter? What do you want this time?" I hear him calling me from behind. I turn around to face him and I see him with his wife. Hera that bitch! I know she is the reason Zeus refuses to listen to me all these months. She never forgave me the fact that I bore Zeus's child and this is her chance to punish me and my daughter. But not this time, this time I have a witness and I will not be silenced.

"I know who stole my daughter and I demand you to go and release her at once."

"Not this nonsense again Demeter, I have warned you…"

"Hades took her" I yell at him "and it is no nonsense. This time a have someone who saw him."

"Who? Who dares to say such a thing about my brother? Hades maybe a lot of things but he would never dare to abduct a girl, my own daughter no less."

"Helios says it and he is no liar. He saw him grabbing her on the last Winter Solstice and taking her to the Underworld where he has kept her prisoner ever since. And you blind little fool, have refused to listen to me from the beginning. My daughter suffers in the last three months down there in the darkness, is subjected to Hades cruel mistreatment and you dared to blame me! I will not stand it any more. You will go right now down there and make your brother release my daughter or I swear to you that I will let the earth die." For once the Great Zeus doesn't know what to say. He looks at me with his eyes wide open, his breath deep and hard and his face is turning red. When he finally makes a decision I hear him say:

"I will talk to Helios first and then I will make a decision." Fine, talk with that little dog first. He will say the same things to you too and you won't be able to deny that you were wrong.

'Don't take too long, by the end of the day I want an answer." I say and then I leave them alone. Persephone my dear, just hang on, soon I will set you free.

( OOO )

Fates what a mess is this? I cannot believe that my brother would be so stupid. If he is the one who took Persephone away I will have to deal with him directly and I don't want that. I may be the King of the Gods but no one messes with Hades. Even I am sometimes scared of my older brother but I would never openly admit that. I cannot believe that he did it though. Why would he kidnap my daughter, he has no differences with me nor with Demeter. Something else is going on and I don't like it at all.

Helios enters my Hall and bows to me and my Queen. I told Hera to stay out of this. I will get to the bottom of this.

"Rise Helios and tell me what kind of nonsense you told to Demeter and why?" I ask him. He looks scared, he should be. If my daughter was taken away by force why did he kept his mouth shut all this time and why did he open it now?

"I told her the truth my King, it was your brother who took the Goddess of the Spring. I saw it with my own two eyes, the earth splitting in half, him coming out of the chasm and taking Persephone with him."

"And if you knew it all along why did you had to wait for three months until you opened your mouth. What has happened and you changed your mind?"

"Zeus have you not been noticing the earth at all? Demeter has neglected her duties as she threatened to do and my warmth no longer reaches the surface of the earth. This winter was too heavy and too cold and if this continues the earth will die, the humans will die and we gods will lose the power that comes from their worship." Damn Demeter, we need the humans. Their worship is one of the three sources of our immortality. Nectar and ambrosia are the other two but if we lose even one of them we will grow weak.

"Why should I believe you in the first place? My daughter Athena claims that Persephone has run away and now you say that Hades kidnapped her. Why would he do that? Who should I believe? Athena, who is the voice of reason or you, who chose to remain silent all this time and now miraculously, you come forward." I yell at him now. If what he says is true why didn't he open his mouth in the beginning when Demeter was raising hell both on Olympus and on earth? His eyes now are fixed on the floor but I have a feeling it is not from remorse. There is something else, something he hasn't told me yet and he is too scared to do it. I knock my hand on my throne and the violent sound makes him flinch.

"I didn't say anything about this because Demeter would never believe me. Even now I didn't tell her, I was too scared to tell her."

"Tell her what Helios?"

"That Hades didn't kidnap the girl. It was Persephone who summoned him and asked for his help." I feel like I have been struck by one of my own lightnings. Persephone summoning Hades? They don't even know each other. I look at my wife, she must have an idea because my mind refuses to respond.

"That makes sense then" she says "you asked who is right: Helios or Athena and it seems that they both are. When Persephone learned of her mother's plans she left and apparently she turned to Hades for help, who took her with him and hid her in his kingdom." Yes this sounds reasonable, but I see my wife's smile on her face. She cannot fool me there is more.

"What are you not still telling me Helios? Do not stir my wrath any more and answer me!" he bows his head one more time and whispers this time.

"I believe that Hades and the young goddess are lovers" Hera starts laughing hysterically and I feel my blood rising on my head.

"Get out of here" I yell to Helios and he runs away. Hera still laughs. I rise from my throne and nervously I start pacing.

"Why do you laugh you idiot? Can you not see what kind of calamity we face? STOP IT!" She sobers up but I can see her eyes are still laughing. She is enjoying this.

"Don't you understand that if what Helios says is true Hades will never release the girl!" Curse the Fates. After so many centuries of celibacy my brother took an interest on the one woman he shouldn't. This will mean war between him and our sister and no matter who I'll support I am the one who is going to lose.

"You can make him release Persephone. If Demeter's threat comes true we are all doomed. And besides he has the girl for the last three months. I am sure by now he has thoroughly enjoyed her favors. He will tire of her and send her away."

"You seem to forget my dear that Hades is not me. If they are lovers then certainly this is not just a fling for him. Hades doesn't just chase women. When he is interested in a woman then it is serious. He will not let Persephone go without a fight and I tell you that a fight with him will have consequences."

"Forget the consequences. It is Demeter now who is our concern. She can destroy one of the sources of our immortality. That is now our problem, you can deal with Hades's bitterness later." She still doesn't understand.

"I can't just do that you moron. Demeter might threaten to destroy one source of our immortality but Hades controls another. Don't you see? No matter who I'll choose to support I will anger the other and in the end I am the loser." Finally she reprehends the seriousness of our predicament. Her face is now frozen, she slowly rises from her throne and comes towards me.

"How could you be so stupid? How could you give him such power?" she yells.

"I didn't give him anything. The damned flower that nectar comes from grows only in the Underworld. We are eternally dependent on him. Why do you think he never complained when Poseidon and I cast him off in the darkness? It's because there is power in the Underworld. A power that he knows well how to use it!" she looks angry now and she screams at me.

"You idiot! If the Underworld is so powerful why did you gave it to him in the first place? Why did you choose to wear a hollow crown, calling yourself king and you gave him the real power?"

"That's not our problem now. We must find a way to fix this mess. Demeter won't back down and neither will Hades. And I must have an answer by the end of the day." she is skeptic now. She paces up and down the Hall trying to find a solution. I pray to the Fates for a miracle. Then she turns to me and announces.

"Persephone herself is the answer."

"What do you mean?"

"You will go tomorrow in the Underworld with Demeter and talk to the girl. You must let her decide. She is the only one who can persuade Demeter to stop. She is our only hope." She is right. It is a small chance but it is the only one we have. Oh Fates please let this work.

( OOO )

I will never get used to the sight of his magnificent naked body. He is in the swimming pool submerging his body under the water and then emerging like another Poseidon. His skin glistens from the water, pale white and in contrast with the dark blue tone of the pool. His muscles are firm and well formed and I cannot take my eyes away from them. I watch how they move as he exercises them in the water. I remember the feel of them on my skin, all their strength as they are holding me tight, all the things he can do with them on my body.

The sight makes my blood feel like it is boiling in my veins. I step slowly towards the water and I let my dress slide down my body, pooling around my feet. I step out of it and I enter the water going closer to him. He has stopped moving and he watches me as I go to him, he admires my body just as I cannot take my eyes away from his. He grabs me then and pulls me down in the water with him. While we are both submerged his lips find mine and his body hooks on me. This underwater kiss is something new to me, so different and so thrilling.

When we come up he pins me on the pool's wall. I can barely move and that excites me more. I love it when he takes control, when he dominates my body. He takes me here and now while we are both in the water and I can only scream with pleasure. He is thrusting his body into mine violently and I feel my release approaching. Finally the climax we both seek comes to us simultaneously and we both scream.

We do not have time though to say a word to each other because Aristea appears and ruins everything. Averting her eyes she comes closer and announces

"My Lords you have visitors"

( OOO )

All this time I feared that they would find her and come to take her away from me and now my fears have become reality. I will not let her go though, she is my wife and for her I am willing to take down Olympus itself. Her place is here right by my side and she herself wants to stay with me. Whatever awaits us we will face it together.

Zeus and Demeter wait for us in the dinning room. I wanted to greet them in my Throne Room but my wife convinced me that it wouldn't be to our benefit to remind Zeus that here I am Lord and Master. We might need his support if Demeter refuses to see reason. Persephone comes through the door and for a moment I forget our problem and I just look at her. Today she gave more attention to her appearance.

Her dress is black and very provocative, its neckline is very deep. It reaches to her stomach revealing most of her firm breasts. Usually such garments she saves them for our private moments but today she wants to send a message, she wants to say I am not a kid anymore. Her hair are styled in a very elaborate knot and she is decked in jewels. A black pendant adorns her neck with a matching ring on her finger. Silver bracelets are on her hands and on her head she wears her crown. She even wears paint on her face, something she rarely does. She is dazzling.

She takes my arm and together we are going to meet our guests. Let the fireworks begin.

( OOO )

We have been waiting in this room for ever but the coward has not showed his face yet. It is dark in here as his whole kingdom is dark. My poor child has suffered in this darkness and only the Fates know what this villain did to her. I want to leave from this room, tear the entire Underworld apart until I find her and take her back home.

Then out of the shadows he appears, my wretched brother Hades. He is dressed in black as always but he is not alone. There is a woman with him also dressed in black and wears a crown on her head. I look then at her face and I cannot believe my own eyes. This cannot be my daughter, this is not my sweet girl. The woman in front of me is too feminine, too sensual while my Persephone is pure and innocent. This stranger looks at me and greets me.

"Hello mother" she says and smiles. What has this monster done to my poor child?

( OOO )

After so long I am face to face with my mother. She just looks at me without talking, just staring at me. But I know that her silence will not last for long, soon she will start yelling and screaming and Fates knows what else. My father is here also and I hope that he at least will be reasonable. As I was expecting she overcomes her shock and starts yelling at my husband.

"You vile monster, what have you done to my daughter?"

"Nice to see you too Demeter" he answers her.

"Stop mocking me you filthy scum and give me back my child. You had no right to steal her from me" she shouts and she is ready to charge on him. Thankfully my father holds her back. She still yells and screams and my father is struggling to make her stop. When she finally calms down my husband addresses her.

"I stole nothing from you. Persephone came here with her own free will."

"Liar" she yells again "my child would never follow a dark worthless maggot like you. You tricked her, you stole her away from me" She continues screaming and cursing him. Hades might be patient but my mother has a talent to infuriate even the most patient person.

"I might be all that" he says "but at least I am not a tyrant like you." They both start yelling at each other but my father intervenes.

"Hades our problem is not how Persephone came here. What is important is that she must come back" he says and I want to start screaming too. Do they even care for what I want?

"Persephone will not come with you. She is my wife now and her place is here by my side." They are both stunned with these news but they can do nothing about it. He and I are married and they cannot change that.

"Impossible" my mother exclaims but quickly I silence her. I flaunt the ring on my finger and she cannot deny what this means. She doesn't retreat though.

"What have you done with her? With what kind of evil spell have you poisoned her mind?"

"Mother please SHUT UP!" I cannot hold it any more. All those years I had to remain silent and subject to her will finally made me snap and I yell at her. This is the first time I have ever raised my voice at her.

"Look at her Zeus. Look at what he has done to her, how he has corrupted her. We must take her away from him and try to bring her back. I want to get her out of here now!"

"And what about what **I want**? I am not going anywhere. This is my home now." She looks at me now and for a moment I think that she is hurt.

"Do not worry. Your mother knows what's best for you. Once you are away from him you will be yourself again. I will not let this monster to ever harm you again." Unbelievable, she refuses to listen to me.

"He is not a monster and I am not leaving him. I love him!"

"No you d.." my father doesn't let her finish, he comes now closer to me and pleas.

"Persephone please, come back to Olympus just for a few days. Until, your mother calms down. It will only be for a few days." It sounds so reasonable but I can feel the trap that lies behind this offer

"No father, once she has me back in her place she will not let me go. I refuse to spend my life as her prisoner."

"Persephone this is not the way to talk to your mother"

"Silence Demeter" Hades now speaks "you both heard her. She wants to stay here. Now, both of you get out of here!"

"I am not going anywhere without my daughter. Zeus make him release her or you will know what I'll do" she threatens now Zeus and for the first time in my life I see him scared.

"What is she talking about brother?" my husband asks.

"Demeter will let the earth freeze and die if Persephone won't return. We cannot let her do this. Hades you cannot turn your back at this."

"Just watch me brother" he says and now Zeus is arguing too. He is screaming at Hades with my mother backing him up.

"You might cower under Demeter's threats but you forget brother that I can make threats too. You cannot afford to lose the Underworld's support." Hades now is enraged. I have never seen him like this.

All three of them now fight. This is a nightmare. If my father ever wanted to help us, now he is too angry with Hades to do it. Once again my mother has found a way to enforce her will. Zeus will take me away, I know it. They will separate me from my husband just because my mother wants her pretty little doll back. That's what I ever was to her, a little doll whose only purpose was to look pretty.

I will not let them do this to me. I am a person not a possession. They will not tear me apart from my beloved. I must do something. I watch them as they still argue but I cannot think anything that might stop this tragedy. Anxiously I look around the room and then I see it, the answer. It is absolutely crazy and I would have to sacrifice, really sacrifice so much but I do not have any other choice. Hades might be powerful but he cannot go against all the gods and win. I must do this, there is no other way.

Slowly I go to the little table on the wall. Bellow the mirror the bowl this time is filled with pomegranates. I pick one fruit and I start peeling it. It is not easy without a knife, its skin is too thick. Finally I manage to open it and six seeds now rest on my palm. Then I hear Hades yelling:

"Persephone NO!" he runs to me but he is too late. Before he reaches me I manage to put the seeds in my mouth.

My mouth burns and feels like I have swallowed liquid fire. The seeds were sharp like blades and they have cut my tongue. Blood runs through my lips, down my chin. The pain is excruciating and I cannot hold my tears. Hades holds me tight in his embrace and I hear him talking to me.

"Why did you do that you stupid girl? You knew what it would do to you. You shouldn't have damned yourself." I start crying now. I try to smother my sobs on his chest.

"I didn't want them to take me away from you. I am not leaving you" I say to him and he caresses and kisses my hair. Then he turns his face while he is holding me and screams to my parents.

"Are you happy now with what you have done?"

"You did this" my mother yells "you have my poor baby under your control"

"Zeus silence her because if you don't I will kill her" he threatens. Zeus tries to control my mother but she still screams and demands to take me with her.

"You cannot take her" Hades starts screaming again "she has tasted the food of the Underworld and now she is bound to it. She can never leave this place. You cannot defy the ancient laws."

"She didn't eat the whole fruit. She is not bound to you, she will never be bound to you. I will not let this happen. I am her mother"

"And I am her husband!"

"Silence" Zeus now screams "I am tired of both of you! Since no one will give her up then you will both have to share her"

"Father what do you mean?" I ask him. Then Zeus decrees:

"For the six seeds you ate, you will spend six months every year here in the Underworld. The other six months you will spend them on Olympus and that is my final decision." My mother disagrees though.

"You cannot do this, my daughter doesn't belong here."

"Shut up Demeter. I am tired of hearing your screams and your whining. You will obey me at this or I will make sure you'll never see your daughter again" afraid of his threat she finally backs down.

"Now the Vernal Equinox is in ten days. On that day Persephone shall return to the surface and on the Autumnal Equinox she shall descent to the Underworld again. You will have ten days to say goodbye to each other." I go to my father and I face him.

"I have one condition" I say to him "when I'll be above I will be master of myself and not subject to my mother. She will never rule my life again."

"As you wish" Zeus agrees.

( OOO )

It is not fair but we had no other choice. We both agreed on Zeus's terms and in ten days I will have to leave him. Those next six months are going to be a torment for both of us.

He looks sad and he remains silent. He holds my hands and leads me back to our room. Once we enter inside he starts undressing me.

"Don't you have to be in the Throne Room?" I inquire.

"Since I will have you only for the next ten days I don't plan to leave by your side not even for a moment. I can catch up with my work when you'll be away."

We make love desperately, urgently. We remain in bed for the rest of the day and the whole night. I cannot get enough of him. I do not want to go away. Around dawn he falls asleep exhausted from the trials of the day and our passionate lovemaking. I cannot sleep though. Like my first night here I feel restless. I go outside on the balcony and watch the stars. Oneiros the great star rises from the east. One day has already passed.


	11. Chapter 10 Vernal Equinox

**Chapter 10**

**Vernal Equinox**

Helios soon will be on his highest peak and they have not come yet. I should have never trusted Zeus and Hades to keep their word. The damned bastards if they have tricked me I will make they rue the day they were born.

I cannot wait anymore, my daughter has been away from me for too long. I should have never left her out of my sight. This would have never happened if I was more vigilant, if I had her constantly by my side. Hades would never be able to turn her against me then.

After I returned from the Underworld I found hidden under her bed a small chest. In it there were a black cloak and jewelry, his things of course, given to my daughter with the purpose to slowly to poison her mind. This is how he tricked her to follow him and how he can control her. But I have found them now and I will not let her be under his influence any more, I will release her from his dark spell. By the end of the next six months her mind will be purged from his evil enchantments and she will be free. She herself then will beg Zeus to free her from Hades, to not be forced to set her foot in the Underworld again. Hades will not ever touch her again. Persephone is mine, she belongs up here with me, her mother and not down there in the realm of darkness. She is life; she doesn't belong with the dead.

Then all of the sudden the earth starts to tremor and splitting in half. From the dark chasm that appears I see a chariot leaping forward. Four Dread Steeds with black manes are harnessed on it, pulling it towards the light. On the chariot I see two riders, Hades the fiend and my daughter.

I want to run towards her and grab her away from him but Zeus holds me back. He warned me this morning not to make a scene or I would regret it. I will have to wait for a few more moments but I will tolerate it now that I see she is here.

They get of the chariot but they do not come closer. They hold each other and whisper. I cannot hear them, no one here can hear them but I do not like what I see. My daughter is crying, she's holding his hands tightly and doesn't even look at me. Some kind of bad premonition comes into my heart and I know it will not be easy to part these two.

( OOO )

I cannot hold my tears, I haven't stopped crying since this morning. I was praying to the Fates these last ten days that this moment would never come. I know that our separation is only temporary, that in a few months I will be with him again but I cannot stand it. It makes my heart bleed.

"Don't cry my love" he whispers softly in my ear. I want to scream and curse all the gods for this injustice they inflicted upon us. Hades could oppose to Zeus's decision but it would mean war and that is something I fear. I fear that I will lose him and so we both agreed, so we both suffer now.

"I don't want to go"

"I don't want you to go either but we have no other choice. We gave Zeus our word that we'll honor this agreement and we cannot take it back now."

"I love you" I say to him and I am ready to cry again.

"I love you too" I hear him say and I see a single tear rolling down his cheek. I have never seen him cry before, I am certain he has never done it, not even once. I touch that precious tear with my thumb and then I bring it to my lips. I taste this proof of his love and his sorrow and I find it salty and sweet. He kisses both my hands then.

"Remember, there will be no goodbyes for us." He reminds me of our first parting and embraces me.

"Until the autumn then my love" I answer him.

"Until the autumn my little butterfly. Now dry your tears and be strong." I nod and we kiss one last time. Our kiss is long and desperate, I want time to stop right now, not to go any further. But not even the most powerful god cannot change destiny and ours was never to be left in peace. This is the price we must pay for our stolen happiness.

Reluctantly our bodies separate and I just stand there frozen. He sees that I cannot make the next step and he understands. He rides his chariot and prepares to leave. Before he pulls the reins he turns his face back to me and I see him mouthing these last few words _"I will come for you."_ I see his chariot then leaping into the darkness and then he is gone.

I turn towards my parents and I see my mother running to me. She is holding me tight in her arms but her embrace seems cold to me. Mechanically I put my arms around her as I hear mutter with joy.

"My girl, my sweet little girl finally I have you in my arms. You don't know how much I have missed you. My beloved child you are with your mother now, you are safe." I do not pay attention to her endless rambling. I do not pay attention to anything. My heart feels broken and my body is numb. I just stare into the open field trying to hold my tears back.

"Your room is just as you left it, soon you will be back into the comfort of our home" that sobers me up quickly. I had a deal with my father and I will make her honor it.

"NO" I say "I will not stay in the same room with you. I am not a child any more and I will have my own bedroom." She opens her eyes widely, shocked but my father doesn't let her protest.

"She is right, she is not a child and you will not treat her like one". My mother bows her head even though she wants to disagree. Oh gods give me strength, these are going to be six very long months.

( OOO )

My new room is being prepared right now but I need something from my old one. So I go there and look for it under my bed. I do not find it though. It was well hidden under the floor but I have been gone for three months, my mother had plenty of time to go through my things. She took it I know it. Its contents were obvious where they came from, their source could only be one. How did she dare to take it? It was mine!

"MOTHER" I scream down the hall. I see her coming out of the room she is preparing for me and I rage.

"Where is it? What did you do with it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My chest! The one I had under the bed. Where is it? I want it back" I demand but she is just standing there acting superior.

"I got rid of it! I will keep you away from his poisons. You will not be under his influence again. I will cure you of him. Everything will be again as before. I will erase every mark he has left on you. Soon you will be my sweet little child again." She proudly announces and I want to strike her. If she thinks that things are going to be as before then she is seriously deluded.

"I want it back" I scream.

"NO" she yells back at me.

"You will give it back to me or I swear it on the river Styx that you will never see me again." She pales when she hears my threat.

"You cannot do that. You have to stay here."

"I have to spend six months each year on the surface. I am not obligated to spend them with you. If I stay here it will be on my rules." I won't back down. I am not the little coward I once was. I have seen things that would give her nightmares. I have powers now beyond her imagination. I have lost so many things because of her, I have been separated from my own husband because of her whims, and I will not let her to rob me of anything else.

"Fine, I will give it back" she relents "most of those things don't match with your clothes anyway." They don't match with my clothes? Oh no, she didn't!

I barge in the room and go straight to the wardrobe. I open it and it is exactly what I feared. White robes, those hateful plain virginal white robes she made me wear all my life. I will not stand them this time. I like wearing colors, his colors, they suit me more and they remind me of him. They declare that I belong to him. And my skin is now used to the touch of silk and satin and velvet and all the other exquisite fabrics he has spoiled me with. I am not her pretty little doll she likes to play with, I am the Queen of the Underworld.

Enraged I grab each dress and toss it out of the window.

"I will never wear these hideous dresses again!"

"Don't be ridiculous Persephone. Soon you will take the vows of the virgin goddess. You will always be dressed in white." I cannot believe what I am hearing.

"Have you lost your mind? I cannot take the vows. I AM MARRIED! I am not a virgin anymore." Now I see my mother is ready to cry and she is angry at the same time.

"He raped you! That bastard raped you. I will make him pay for soiling you. Never fear my child, I will never let him put his filthy hands on you again. I wil…"

"Don't talk about my husband in this way! I won't stand it. I slept with him because I wanted to and I enjoyed every minute of it." I do not know how I did it but I slapped her on her face while I was screaming at her. All this insanity and her crazy denial made me lose my temper. And I stroked her really hard because she is lying on the floor. I should feel guilty, I should have never raised my hand on her - she is my mother after all - but I actually feel good about it. She is holding now her cheek looking at me hurt and her eyes have that look that screams "how could you?" Slowly she gets up saying that she will bring my chest back. As she exits the room I remember something else.

"One last thing, your handmaidens will not serve me anymore nor will escort me where I go. They will not even enter my rooms. From now on I will have my own servants."

After she leaves I hear a noise coming from the wardrobe. I open it again and this time I see it filled with some of the dresses I left behind. He sent them to me! I cannot hold the facade anymore and now that my anger is gone I cannot hide my pain either. I melt down on the floor and I start crying again here alone in my room.

( OOO )

She hit me! My own daughter slapped me on my face. Oh how he has corrupted her. This creature, this wild and wanton creature is not my child. Curse Hera and her blessing! She did this to my daughter. Her fate was to remain with me, never to experience the filthy and deviant touch of a man, to remain pure and innocent. If what she told me is true, if she went to his bed willingly she will not leave him easily. The joys of the flesh can make even a god lose his mind and his sanity. His hooks are now so deep. Maybe I should just accept that I have lost my little girl. If I continue this in the end she will despise me, she already does.

No! I will not give her up. I am her mother and he is nobody to her. I never gave my consent to their marriage. I'll never let her go. Her place is with me. She might despise me now but in time she will understand. She will get tired of him, she will get tired of the darkness that comes with him and she will return to me. I can give her light, I can give her flowers, and I can give her my love. He cannot offer her any of those things. I will have my girl back even if I will have to wait for an eternity.

( OOO )

She returned the chest and all its contents as she promised. When I left I didn't have time to take them with me and besides they belong here. They mark the time I spent with him here. The chest is a little filthy outside and covered in dirt. She buried it! Well it could be worse, she could have burned it.

I open the wardrobe trying to decide what to wear tonight. As usual the gods have a feast tonight and I plan to go. I may be stuck in this place but I refuse to stay locked in my room sulking and avoiding anyone else. By now everyone on Olympus knows where I have been and what I have done and the gossips I am sure are raging. I will never hide myself from them though. Let them talk behind my back, I don't care and neither I am afraid of them.

I decide to wear a red dress, the same dress I wore my first day in the Underworld. I chose it because it makes me look so different and I want to keep the memories of the time I spent with him close. I comb my hair into a knot and I choose from the chest the emerald pendant, the one he said that matches with my eyes. The perfume is the final touch. Now I am ready.

I look myself in the mirror and I am happy with the result. The reflection that a few months ago was so strange to me is now so familiar. This is me now, this is my true face.

( OOO )

My Throne Room now is where I spent my days and my nights. I cannot bear to stay alone in my bedroom, our bedroom. Her ghost still lingers in every corner of my realm and I cannot stand this separation. I plan to go and visit her in secret but I haven't figured how I will do that yet. Demeter will not let her out of her sight not even for a moment. So I sit on my Throne, holding a small red lock of her hair, smelling them and staring at the empty Hall feeling miserable.

My foul temper keeps the servants away from me. I snap and I yell and I act like a beast even with the smallest infraction, with the slightest annoyance. Away from her I start resembling the monster they have described me so often. I do not care. My only concern is when these wretched months will pass away, when I will hold my beloved wife in my arms again.

Hecate comes to me accompanied by Aristea, my wife's servant. She carries a huge sallow silver bowl and places it on a table by my side. Hecate herself is smiling and holds a leather flask.

"Hecate what is the meaning of this?"

"I have a gift for you my Lord to improve your foul mood." She snorts. I do not have an appetite for her games right now but she persists. 'I swear it you will like this one."

She takes the flask and empties its contents in the bowl. It is water, sacred water from the river Styx.

"What kind of magic is this?" I ask her.

"This is a scrying mirror. Come have a look." I do as she suggests and I gaze at the reflective waters. First I see my own image but then the waters shift and show me a sunny meadow filled with young girls that dance and play. Amongst them I see my dear Persephone standing in the shadows, her lips smiling but not her eyes. My heart starts beating again with hope.

"You sly little witch! Why did you do this?"

"I am your friend my Lord and I don't like seeing you suffer. Besides I have my own score to settle with Demeter."

"That's a very devious trick. I like it." I confess.

"I've learned from you my Lord." Her gift and her commend make me smile again. Soon I will be reunited even if it's for a few moments with my beloved. Hope has been restored to me.

( OOO )

My daughter is finally smiling again. I have brought her in the Eternal Fields to work and play with her friends. Flowers can make her happy; can distract her from her worries. My little girl is still there, buried underneath her sorrow and her contempt for me, so I do not lose hope.

Then I see her retreating in the shadows and I want to scream. I knew it would not be easy, I knew his control was too powerful but I hoped that I could easily remind her of everything that was good with her life here with me. I will not stop though. This is a fight I am determined to win.

The Oceanids now one by one are saying with awe "What a magnificent horse" I look at where they point and I see it. It is truly a stunning creature. Its mane is a shining black color and its eyes glisten with spirit and intelligence. It slowly trots by a stream and the girls marvel its beauty and its grace. Even I who don't like horses have to admit that this one is exquisite.

One of the girls tries to go closer to the horse but it doesn't let her come near him. It starts neighing angrily shaking violently his head and rises on his two back feet. I realize then what this deadly creature is and I shout to the girl.

"Get away from it! It's a Dread Steed. Only the ruler of the Underworld can harness it." the girls frightened start shouting too. In all this uproar I don't realize when my daughter goes near it.

"Nycteon" she yells "I am so glad to see you." The horse calms down by her sweet voice and goes closer to her. With horror I watch her as she starts touching it, stroking its neck. Then I see her rubbing her face on its face and I feel like I am going to faint.

"I have missed you my friend" she whispers to the beast and it nods its head like it agrees. Then she rides on its saddle and tells it "Lets go for a ride" I am horrorstricken. My daughter is on this beast ready to go only the Fates know where.

"Persephone what are you doing? Get of this monster immediately." I yell at her but she ignores me. She kicks the horse on its flanks and it storms away. In a second she is gone.

( OOO )

The wind blows into my face and my hair are floating in the air as Nycteon runs towards his destination. There are no reins, only his saddle but I know where he is leading me. He is taking me to my husband. He is the one who sent him to me. After so many days of loneliness I feel alive again. Nycteon passes the fields and the plains and heads towards the sea. We run now on the shore, feeling the water showering our feet. I spread my arms open, close my eyes and smell the salty air. This is freedom for me.

We reach a rock formation and Nycteon slows down. He stops in the entrance of a cave and I dismount. I pat Nycteon's forehead and kiss his snout. Then I enter the cave. It is dark but the darkness no longer bothers me. I can find my way easily now in it. A small stream runs through the rocks and I follow it.

And then I see him, standing there in the shadows and my heart starts beating again. It is funny how the God of the Dead is the one who makes my body feel alive. I just look at him and all the pain and the numbness I felt these last days goes away. I run into his arms and I feel whole again.

"You came!" I stutter and I can't still believe that he is here.

"I told you that I would come for you my love" he says and he kisses me. I want to say so much to him. How I have missed him, how the days and the nights are so empty without him but he doesn't give me a chance.

His lips are crushing mine, his hands are on my flesh. He hastily takes my clothes of and I do the same with an equal urgency. We lay down on the ground both naked and let our passion to carry us off. Nothing else matters to us right now, not our duty, not my mother, not the entire world. This is where we belong, where I belong, in his strong embrace.

( OOO )

Zeus and I are both impatient. He ordered Hades to present himself but the vile beast has kept us waiting. I want to scream at Zeus for making me face him again. I don't want to ever see him, I want him to stay away from me and my daughter. These six months are mine, Persephone spends this time with me, not him. His turn starts in the next equinox.

I know that he saw my daughter yesterday. It was his beast that came at the Fields and lured her away. I suspected it when my daughter rode that monstrous black horse and took off but my suspicions were confirmed when she returned. I stayed vigilant the whole time when she was gone waiting for her hidden in the shadows. She came back late at night riding that horse again. She said goodbye to the beast and talked to it like it was her friend. Then she came inside and I was ready to start yelling at her but I stopped.

Her clothes were torn and dirty and she didn't pay any attention, she didn't even notice me but that wasn't what made me freeze. I just saw that big bright smile on her face, it weren't just her lips but her whole face was smiling and her eyes had this lost and dreamy expression. I had never seen her like this, smiling like this, being so happy and it hurt. It hurt because I knew that he was the cause of that.

Just then I stayed still like a statue but later it made me angry. How dared he to come and ruin my plans? How am I supposed to make her forget him, to make her to stay here with me, when he comes and enthralls her all over again? But what bothers me more, what drives me crazy is that I know what he did to her, what they both did. If her face was not telling enough the state of her dress was. I didn't want to think about it but the images came into my mind and tormented me, they still torment me. Him just laying her on the ground and then, both of them mating like wild animals. His hands on her body and she is welcoming his touch. I cannot stand this, I refuse to tolerate this.

That's why I came here to complain to Zeus. To make him forbid Hades from coming to my daughter while it is still my turn.

( OOO )

I know what waits me behind those doors but I am not going to let Demeter win this fight. I know she wants to complain for my visit. Let her complain all she wants, that won't stop me, not even Zeus will stop me this time. The doors open and I enter. It is just as I thought, Demeter run to Zeus whining about my behavior and the idiot we call our king obliged her.

"Brother, come here." He commands.

"What is it this time Oh Great Zeus?"

"Like you don't know!" Demeter now yells.

"Brother Demeter accuses you that you do not hold your end on our deal. Do you deny that you visited Persephone yesterday?" so I was right the bitch plans to keep me completely away from her precious little flower. She cannot stand the thought that I have ravished her daughter and that I plan to continue enjoying her sweet little body even when it is her turn.

"I don't deny that I saw my wife yesterday but how do you both dare to accuse me that I do not hold my end of the bargain. We agreed that Persephone must stay here, we never agreed that I can never see here while she is on Olympus."

"You will stay away from my child" I have to admit that her screams can make even a god deaf. My brother is on her side too, I can see it.

"Brother, please be reasonable. Stay away from the girl for the next few months."

"Do you dare to forbid me to see my own wife brother? Taking her away from me was not enough? I warn you Zeus if you take Demeter's side again **then** you will see me breaking our deal!" that makes him frightened. Good, if it wasn't for Persephone's fears I would have taken down him and the whole Olympus. It was her plea that made me agree with this travesty, he shouldn't give me more reason to break this bargain and he knows it.

"Very well brother. I agree that it is your right to see you wife, but please do it away from Demeter's eyes. I cannot stand her complains any more."

"You take his side on this?" Demeter protests.

"I am not finished yet. Just as I have allowed you Hades to come and visit your wife, it will be only fair to allow Demeter to visit her daughter too in the Underworld." Demeter is not opposed to this idea but I am. She will use it to disturb our peace whenever she can.

Fine brother, if you will let her cause me trouble in my own domain, then don't blame me if I toss her in one of the pits of Tartarus.


	12. Chapter 11 Minthe

**Chapter 11**

**Minthe**

Zeus commanded him to keep his visits away from my eyes and he kept his word but that doesn't mean that I don't know when he sneaks in Olympus and sees my daughter. I wish I could just close my eyes and not see what is happening around me but I can't. Even if he is careful not to be seen by me he cannot hide from the other gods. He doesn't want to hide. He is thrilled to flaunt to the other gods how he has lured such a prize as my daughter to his bed and how he owns her. And they do not stop their endless gossip.

The news that Hades has married my daughter and that she willingly surrendered herself to him fell like a bomb on Olympus. They all thought that women never interested him and now they prattle on what a potent lover he is and how my daughter enjoys to be ridden by her ferocious stallion. How they mock me and my attempts to keep my daughter a maiden. And how, they like it to rub it in my face that my daughter now is subject to his lecherous appetites. They like reporting to me the fact that they have seen him here with her. They enjoy the pain they inflict on me when they describe how my daughter runs every time in the shadows to meet with him and how she melts in his arms. Especially Aphrodite, that bitch, every time I have called her a whore she pays it back at me now by graphically describing to me everything this monster can do to my daughter and how much he can pleasure her with his acrobatics in the bedroom.

Even without their reports I know when he has come. I can see it on my daughter. She cannot hide that glow on her face and that dreamy smile she has every morning after his visits. I have tried to convince her to stay away from him but she refuses to listen to me. She even gets angry with me and we quarrel. The more time she spends with him the more I feel that I am losing her. She is no longer sweet and obedient to me. She talks back at me and intentionally sometimes she is not as discreet as Hades. Many nights I have seen her sneaking out of my palace covered with that hateful black cloak. The Dread Steed is always waiting for her and she rides it every time and disappears. She doesn't return until the early hours of dawn.

But the biggest torment, the cruelest thing she has ever done is when she sneaks him in her bedroom. Even though her room is on the other end of the hall I can hear them. I hear their moans and their thrashing and I want the earth to open right then and shallow me. They always make noises like wild animals and my daughter keeps begging him for more. I hate it when she does that, when she screams with ecstasy and begs him to stay longer with her, to continue to use her body. I hate knowing that she finds the act of mating with him so pleasurable while I find it repulsive.

I blame Zeus her father for her insatiable appetite for his flesh. And I curse the Fates for Hades is not like his brother. If he started being unfaithful to her she would despise him then and it would be easier for me to get her back. But no, I am not that lucky. He always quenches his lust on my daughter's soft body.

The situation might seem hopeless but I will not give up. I will find a way to break their bond. In time their passion will fade and routine will erode their relationship. Then she will see his flaws, she will see him as I see him and she will get away from him. That's what keeps my hopes still alive. That is now my new goal. I failed as her mother to keep her sheltered and protected but I will not fail saving her from his evil and his corruption.

I stand alone in my Halls thinking and plotting but the opportunity I need evades me. Then the door opens and a woman enters. I have never seen her before. She is immortal but not a powerful one. She is beautiful though. She has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin is crystal white and she has a figure that could make even Aphrodite the goddess of Beauty jealous. Her lips form an evil smile that makes me understand that this is not someone you can trust. This woman has no morals.

"Who are you and what do you want here? Don't you know that I refuse to see anyone?" I demand to know.

"Relax goddess of the Harvest because I am the answer to your prayers" she sneers.

"What do you mean? Who are you?"

"My name is Minthe and I am a naiad. As for what I want my answer is your daughter's place." For a moment I cannot believe what my ears are hearing. Can this insolent creature be the answer I was looking for?

"Explain yourself Minthe." I order her.

"It is quite simple my Lady. I envy your daughter's station as Hades's consort and I want to replace her."

"Are you insane? Why would you want to be with this vile beast?" I ask. I shouldn't get my hopes up, obviously this woman is crazy.

"He is not so vile according to your daughter but quite a stud I should say, and it is not the man I am after but what he can provide for his Lady. And I think with your help it will be easy to take it away from a silly little girl like Persephone."

"So it is not Hades you want but the power and the station he provides that you are after" she nods and hope is returned to me "But what makes you think that Hades will even look at you. He has eyes only for my daughter."

"Because he has already done it in the past" She proudly states.

"What do you mean?"

"A couple of centuries ago Hades took an interest in me. He courted me, he chased me and I refused him. I wasn't planning to waste myself on him and become prisoner in his dark domain. But now I see your daughter as his Queen and I regret my decision. I see the riches and the luxury he provides for her and I want them for myself. And her silly little friend – what's her name Lysithea – claims that the Underworld is not so horrible after all, that the Elysian Fields and his Palace at least are wonderful and astonishing." Oh gods she really means it. The Fates are finally kind to me.

"And how you will accomplice your goal?" I inquire.

"Easily with your help I will seduce him and when I will have lured him in my arms you will go to your little daughter and tell her that her husband has come to my bed. She will hate him for that. It will be easy then to tear them apart."

"But she will still be his wife!" I protest. I don't want just to separate them. I want to break their bond in tiny little pieces.

"They will always be married. They are bound by the river Styx and that union cannot be undone. What do you care if she'll still hold the title? I don't. Being by his side is what matters to me. Let your daughter call herself Queen while she remains here on Olympus with you. I will be the one in his bed and on his throne."

I am thinking her offer. Yes I do not trust this whore but what she suggests could work. All I have to do is help this little slut sneak into Hades's bed and Persephone will be mine again.

"And when will you do that? You cannot go to Underworld, I cannot help you there."

"I will wait until he comes here of course. Everybody on Olympus gossips about how he cannot stay away from your daughter's thighs and how she so eagerly opens them for him. " She mocks me and I want to throw her out. But I need her so I will tolerate her tartly mouth. At least this bitch will be a perfect match for Hades.

"No one knows when he comes. He doesn't have a schedule and when he does, it is in the darkness and always goes straight to Persephone"

"Then we will have to wait for the Summer Solstice when all the Gods assemble here. We will strike then. I will come to you the day before so we can form our plan. Goodbye Goddess of the Harvest" she says and vanishes as quickly as she came.

I do not want to see her again but I have no other choice. To free my daughter from this bastard I am willing to work even with the vilest demons.

( OOO )

The Summer Solstice is tonight and my dear friend Persephone is so anxious. This night at the full assembly of the gods she is going to take her place on the Council for the very first time. It makes her a little scared I guess but on the other hand she will be with her husband, she will stand by his side for the first time in public for all the gods to see.

I myself cannot wait for tonight's celebrations. I want to see my friend be presented in Zeus's court as a Queen, the Queen of the Third Great Realm. She will sit then right beside Hera the Queen of the Heavens and Amphitrite the Queen of the Sea.

She ransacks her wardrobe trying to decide which dress she will wear and I try to help her but I have to admit that it is not easy. Each dress is absolutely perfect. They are well made and luxurious, decorated with detailed embroideries or precious stones and their lines are all provocative and stylish. We cannot even decide what color she should wear, red matches with her hair and green emphasizes her eyes, silver compliments her skin and black and purple make her look mysterious and confident. No matter what she will wear though she will be sublime, even Hera will envy her majesty and her beauty.

The hour goes late and I have to return to my sisters. I say goodbye to my friend and I exit her rooms. And then I see something strange. Demeter is trying to sneak out of the house and it captures my attention because Persephone is the one who usually sneaks out from here. Then I recognize what she is holding. That is Persephone's black cloak, I know this garment very well. It was a gift from Hades and Persephone never parts with it. She always keeps it in her room. What Demeter is doing with it? Whatever it is I know it is not good so I follow her.

She leaves Olympus and wanders around a small grove. There are enough trees so I can go close to her without being spotted. She is waiting for someone. Soon I learn who this mysterious appointment is with. I see the other woman coming in the grove from the South. She passes right beside me but thankfully she doesn't realize that I am here.

"Finally you are here" I hear Demeter complaining

"Stop your whining and tell me did you bring it?" the stranger says.

"Yes this is it" she says and shows to the other woman the cloak. So she brought the cloak because this woman wants it. The question is what does she plan to do with it?

"Are you sure Minthe that this is going to work? Hades is not an idiot." I hear her mentioning Hades' name and now I go closer to listen to them better. Whatever these two are scheming, it involves my friend's husband and it will affect Persephone too.

"He is a man and all men are the same. My plan is flawless. Hades has to pass from this grove on his way to Olympus. He will see me wearing this cloak and will assume that I am Persephone. I will wear the hood so my face will be hidden. I will lure him away from his path and welcome him in my arms. By the time he realizes that I am not his wife it will be too late. When a man's passion is aroused he cannot step away from any woman who is willing to quench his lust. He will ravish me here in the woods and you will witness everything so you can describe every little detail to your daughter. By the evening her broken heart will be at your mercy and if you are clever enough you will convince her never to forgive him for his betrayal."

As I listen to their evil plot my mind races ahead. I cannot let them do this to my friend. How Demeter dares to do this to her own daughter? She claims she loves her but what kind of mother breaks the heart of her own child? I know what I have to do. I don't stay here to listen to them finalizing the details of their vicious scheme. I run back to Olympus as fast as I can and search for Persephone. I find her in her room still trying to decide what to wear but when she sees me in the state I am she stops.

"Lysithea what has happened?"

I don't waste my time. I tell her everything I have heard.

She is furious now both with her mother and with this Minthe. She smashes everything in her path and she screams and curses.

"Who is this cunt?" she is incensed "How she dares to steal my husband?"

"Minthe is her name and I think she is a naiad. I didn't recognize her when I saw her but I have heard of her, she is bad news."

"Not for long" she snaps "she will rue the day she tried to mess with me."

I have never seen her like this, pacing angrily and screaming. As she rages on the room starts to shake. She is doing this, her powers have grown and they no longer just create new life, they can also destroy. The shades start to surround her creating a dark veil that makes her look regal and vengeful. For the first time I realize that my friend is no longer a creature of the light but a Mistress of Darkness.

( OOO )

The day is coming to an end and in a few hours the Summer Solstice Assembly will begin. Anxious to see my wife I press my horses to ride harder. I cannot wait another minute away from her sweet smile and her luscious body. Soon I say to myself you will hold her again, soon your torment ends.

Then I see ahead of me a dark shadow, a female figure. She stands by the side of the road but when she sees me she retreats in the woods. I stop my chariot immediately because I have recognized that black cloak she is wearing. I myself have given it to Persephone almost a year ago. So my sweet little butterfly couldn't wait to see me too. I like this surprise!

I follow her into the woods but she intentionally slips away. She shows herself one minute and then vanishes behind the trees again. This game of hide and seek excites me, she toys with me and I love it. Soon though, I lose my patience. I will not let her tease me all day. I want her in my arms, I want her body beneath mine thrashing and twisting. I want to sink myself into her sweet flesh while I hear her screaming and begging me.

I track her down, sneak from behind and I pounce on her. I grab her from the waist and press her back on me. Swiftly I put my one hand on her throat, firmly squeezing it while the other mauls her breasts. She shouldn't have teased me that long and now she will pay the consequences. I am ready to lay her on all fours and take her like an animal when I realize that there is something wrong here. Usually even when I am rough with her she melts in my arms, she trembles with excitement and anticipation but not this time. This time she just stands here frozen waiting for me to make the next move.

Instinctively I turn her around, pull the hood down and look at her face. Disgusted I throw her on the ground.

"What are you doing here Minthe?" I demand to know. The bitch just sneers and bats her lashes. "Answer me!" I yell.

"Who would have thought that the dark and brooding Hades could hold such passion" she mocks "it is unfair a stupid little girl like the one you married to enjoy such pleasures without sharing them."

"You are disgusting!" I hiss.

"You didn't find me disgusting once" she slowly rises and tries to put her hands on me "on the contrary you once found me quite to your liking." I find her touch vile as I listen to her. I grab her hands and throw her on the ground again.

"Get out of my sight. I may once desired you but that was ages ago. Stop now your little games because you won't like what I will do to you if you anger me more." I warn her but she just laughs.

"You cannot frighten me so easily and I know you still want me. You cannot do anything to me."

"But I can" I hear a familiar voice yelling. I turn my eyes towards that voice and I face my dear wife. She is furious and she glares the impudent naiad on my feet with hate. She saw everything.

"You insolent little whore tried to take my husband from me so now I will take from you something you truly value." Minthe starts screaming while her body starts twisting on the ground. "I will take your beauty away so you will never inflict yourself on another woman's husband." Her body now starts to shrink and wrinkle. Soon her body is transformed into a plant, a small green plant with wide and short leafs and a strong and spicy fragrance. "Your fragrance will serve as a tribute to my honor and as a reminder to any other woman who will ever consider stealing my husband" she states and just stands there frozen.

Her anger now has gone away and her face has turned white and cold as ice. She stares on the ground on what she has just done and looks appalled. I go to her and I take both her hands.

"Persephone" I try to talk to her but I do not know what to say. She folds her arms around my body and pleas.

"Take me away from here, just take me away from here."

( OOO )

I feared from the beginning that our plan wouldn't work but I was sure when I saw Hades tossing that stupid whore on the ground. And then I had with horror watched what my daughter did to Minthe. I was appalled, I didn't know that she had such dark powers. A twisted gift from him I am certain. But that is not the worst. Lysithea was also there and saw everything too, and faithful always to her friend she described every detail of today's incident to the other gods.

So here I am now, in front of everyone enduring their accusing glares and their snide commends behind my back. But this is not what worries me, my problem now, my fear is that Persephone will never forgive me for this. She can fulfill now her threat and stay away from me. I must find I way to prevent that, I will even beg her if I have to. I must retreat from my plan for a while, allow her time to forgive me and then try again. Only this time I won't rely on another useless god, this time I will act alone and I will not fail.

Then suddenly the Hall remains quiet. I face towards the door and I see the couple entering. It is Hades and Persephone only this time I no longer see my little girl. She is dressed in back again like him and both of them wear their crowns. She is wearing jewelry on her hands and on her neck, priceless pieces decorated with black diamonds and rubies. Hermes announces them:

"The King and the Queen of the Underworld"

Slowly they cross the Great Hall and Hades always holding her by the hand leads her to the Great Thrones. Zeus's and Hera's thrones stand in the middle. Hades sits Persephone on the throne right beside Hera's while he takes the one beside Zeus's.

I never quite registered the fact that she is really a Queen, the Queen of the Underworld. Not when I first saw her wearing her crown, not when I saw her with him and learned that now they are husband and wife. Not even when I saw her using those dark powers with all her might and her anger. It is now that I see her sitting on her throne amongst Hera and Amphitrite that I realize that she holds a station above even mine and I hate him even more. I hate him because he loves her and he honors her and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

I am not the only one who is not pleased with this though. Hera might hide it but I see how she glares my daughter with the corner of her eye. My daughter now is only a little step below her and her ring, the one she liked to flaunt at me is no longer unique. My daughter now wears a similar one and even if I don't want to admit it, a more powerful one. She did this, she orchestrated this, now she should face it as I have to face it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** In Greek Mythology Hades is associated with only three women. Leuka, who most myths claim that was his first lover before he met his wife, Persephone and Minthe. Minthe according to the legend was a naiad who one day Hades saw her and desired her but before he had the chance to anything Persephone transformed her to a plant. Even with this small transgression Hades still remains the most loyal and faithful husband in ancient Greek mythology. In my story I wanted to include all three of them so I presented Minthe in the way you just read. I hope you enjoyed my version of this myth.


	13. Chapter 12 Autumnal Equinox

**Chapter 12**

**Autumnal Equinox**

The summer has ended without any more incidents. For once my sister Demeter stayed quiet and didn't try to cause any more troubles to our daughter and her husband. I am not fooled though. The only reason she behaved like this was to appease Persephone and make her forgive her for the affair with Minthe. I am still dumbfounded on how stupid she thinks our daughter is. Can't she see that Persephone is not a child any more? Well if she did we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. I wouldn't have to watch now what soon will follow.

We all wait for Hades's arrival. Today is the day when Persephone descents into the darkness to be with him, her husband. So under my orders we all gathered here today to bare witness to the couple's reunion. The reason I did this is because I know Demeter, I know she will cause a scene, and I will need help to restrain her from doing something stupid.

The Autumnal Equinox reaches its peak and the ground starts to tremble. A chasm forms into the ground and Hades's dark chariot leaps from the shadows. I see my brother emerging from the darkness, leading his four Dread Steeds. He looks terrible and frightful in his black armor and I wonder how my daughter can be attracted to such as him. He slowly approaches and Persephone is ready to go to him, when what I feared from the beginning happens.

Demeter grabs Persephone and she is not letting her go. The girl tries to release herself from her mother's clutches but to no avail, Demeter's desperate hold is too tight. The girl thrashes and twists her body but the mother oblivious to her efforts starts screaming:

"No, you will not go to him. I will not let him steal you away again. You do not belong with him, your place is here with me."

"Mother let me go" the girl protests

"No don't leave me. I cannot be without you!" her grip on the girl still holds. She refuses to listen to her daughter pleas, she doesn't notice how Hades is ready to come and strike her down. She intentionally ignores me when I remind her of the bargain she must honor.

"Persephone is mine!" she screams "I will not let her suffer in his vile hands ever again. She does not belong with him"

I feel guilty for the first time after so many centuries. I am also responsible for this travesty. I had let Demeter free to do whatever she wanted with the girl for too long and when Persephone finally stood up to her mother I didn't support her as a father should. Instead I cowered under Demeter's threats and this is the result now.

Ares and Poseidon intervene then; they both grab Demeter and manage to release Persephone from her grasp. Without even looking at her mother she runs to her husbands embrace. He welcomes her with open arms and hoists her up on his chest. Without paying any attention to rest of us they kiss and I feel like an intruder to their moment. I hear them whisper softly to each other words of love and devotion while Demeter continues screaming.

"Get away from her, take your filthy hands of her. You will touch my child again." They both ignore her, we all ignore her and they ride on the dark chariot. The next minute they are both gone and the rest of us still remain here.

Demeter now has stopped her screaming and her eyes overflow with tears. Her crying doesn't make me feel sorry for her though. She should have realized long ago that her daughter doesn't belong to her. Our children are not our possessions and one day we must let them take their own path. And our child has chosen her way. Although I do not understand her, I do not understand how she can have chosen to be with Hades I will not try to stop her. I will respect her decision.

Her mother on the other hand never will. She will never accept that Persephone belongs now with her husband. As I watch now around me I see the leaves on the trees starting to change their color and a small chilly breeze has just passed through the Fields. The winter comes too early this year.

( OOO )

I was waiting this day to come for so long and now I am here in the arms of my beloved. For a moment though I was frightened and appalled by my mother's behavior. Her grip was too strong - it left bruises on my skin – and her words cut me deeper than the sharpest knives. I knew that the charade of the last few months was just that, a charade. She will never let me be at peace, she will never stop trying to separate me from my husband. Thank the Fates my uncle and my half-brother stepped in and I managed to break free from her grasp.

Without even looking back at her I run to Hades and I let my body to sink in his strong embrace. He kissed me and I kissed him back with the same need and loss that this cruel separation has brought.

"Finally my love you have come back to me" he whispered in my ear.

"I don't want to go through this again" I said to him "I do not want to stay another minute away from you."

"The next six months I am not going to let you leave by my side" he answered.

"Let's go home"

Whatever I may ask of him he will always give it to me. This is how much he loves me, how much he cares for me. Without giving a glance behind we both left from the surface and here we are now into the darkness descenting into the deepest bowels of the earth, returning to our home.

The river Styx is ahead of us, its mystical glow guiding our way. The chariot crosses its sacred waters and the spectacle leaves me once again in awe. The horses run on the surface of the water without sinking in. The water itself stirs and splashes and glows even brighter. I can feel the little sprays on my skin and on my face, cooling me, making me feel the power hidden to this place.

The gates of the Underworld lay ahead of us and once we pass them and their guardian Cerberus we go straight to the palace. We stop right in front of the great steps and I am left astounded with what I see.

The whole Underworld is here to greet me, the souls from the Elysian Fields, the minor deities like Hypnos and Thanatos and all the servants. Aristea, Daphne and Elpida are right in front and center. When the see me they bow to me, they all bow to me. Hades steps forward and announces:

"Our Queen has returned to us." The crowd cheers and applauds.

I go to my personal maids - my friends in this place - and hug them, I have missed them too.

"Welcome back my Lady" Aristea responds "everything is ready for your return." Puzzled I look at my husband.

"A Royal Banquet has been prepared in your honor." He states smiling to me and I feel flashed. There has never been any kind of celebration organized on my behalf. He offers me his hand and tells me:

"Come my love, we must not keep them waiting." He leads me then inside and I cannot utter a single word from the emotions that overflow my heart. I am finally home.

( OOO )

From the moment she run into my arms I wanted nothing else than to take her right then in my bed. But I had to wait. I was not the only one who had missed her, who had missed her sweet smile and the light she brings to anyone who sees her. My loyal subjects wanted to celebrate with us the return of their beloved Queen. I may have earned as their king their loyalty and respect but she has earned their love and their devotion. It is not easy to see her and not to love her. Even I, the Great Hades has fallen victim to this love for her. I have been enchanted by her bright smile and her sweet face and I have been enslaved by my desire and my lust for her.

I watched her the whole time through the banquet, sitting right beside me, talking and smiling to everyone, teasing me and I couldn't wait for the feast to end. I couldn't wait for the moment I would hoist her in my arms and take her to our bedroom. I dreamed the entire evening how I would cover her naked body with mine and ravish her. Finally the celebrations have ended and I have her exactly where I want her. I have her laying on our bed waiting anxiously for me.

Slowly I take all my clothes of and she watches me with her hungry eyes. I slide on her, covering her, groping her flesh.

"Stay still" I whisper softly in her ear when she starts caressing me. Her touch always makes me lose my mind and tonight I want to be in control. I want to punish her for all her teasing and her games she put me through the banquet.

She disobeys me though and again she tries to touch me. I tear then her dress open and possessively maul her breasts, hurting her a little bit. She moans from the pain and the pleasure that this brings her and I grab a few strips from her torn dress and tie her hands on the bedpost. She protests to this binding and tries to release herself.

"What are you doing?" she purrs.

"You shouldn't tease me tonight my love. Now you are going to pay the consequences. I will keep you tied up on the bed all night, your body prey to my will." I murmur to her while I keep tormenting her breasts. She groans and thrashes and enjoys every minute of it. Swiftly I spread her legs open and I sink deep into her flesh.

We stay like this for the rest of the night, she tied up on the bed screaming and moaning while I use her body and me pounding like a wild beast into her, having my way with her, possessing her. This is where she belongs, where I belong. For the next six months this is where I will remain, encircled by her soft white thighs, hearing her moans and her pleas. I will keep her in my bed and I will mark every inch of her body with my hands and my lips.


	14. Chapter 13 Demeter's Suffering

**Chapter 13**

**Demeter's Suffering**

When you are a god, time means nothing to you. Your life is eternal and you can see the world changing while you are not. You can see the endless procession of the seasons while you remain frozen, focused on your goals and your duties and you can feel that with enough patience your plans will fall into place. I used to think that time would be my ally in my quest to free my daughter from his evil clutches but he has become my tormentor instead, because as time swifts away I see her going even deeper into his darkness. Hera's cursed blessing has teeth razor sharp and it has hooked on Persephone like a leech, sucking all the light and the life from my daughter's body. So far I have been unable to release her from this sinister bond that keeps her tied to Hades. All my plans have failed.

Firstly I tried to use my right to visit her in the Underworld. I thought that if I reached the source, if I penetrated the darkness that rules her when she is down there, if I managed to dissolve the veil that has surrounded her heart and her soul, her eyes would open then and she would seek the light and would forsake her dark prison. I couldn't have been more wrong.

From the moment I set my foot on his wretched realm I knew that I wasn't welcome. Charon initially refused to cross me over the river Styx and that monstrous dog Cerberus tried to chase me away. To even think that they could stop me, a goddess, is unfathomable. Even the souls didn't want me there, their suspicion for me was written clearly on their faces. And why shouldn't they suspect me? It was known to everyone that I planned to take their Queen away from them, not just for the next few months but forever. That was my mistake. Every set of eyes was against me, spying on me and reporting my every move on Hades. Persephone herself avoided me, preferred to spend more time with him and Hades tried to drove me out of the Underworld many times.

The tricks he used where the most cruel and the most heinous. He intentionally let me wander freely in his kingdom. I should have guessed that this offer was a smokescreen but I wanted the chance to explore his domain and find a weakness. The result though was to fall into the most devious traps and monsters that are hidden there. I stayed for days trapped into the Asphodels, unable to move, to hear or see anything. And one of his evil minions convinced me to take a bath in the waters of Acheron. Only after I entered those wicked waters I remember that Acheron is also called the river of Pain but it was too late. All the pain and suffering from Tartarus flowed into my body and my mind, the torment was unbearable, even for a god. When I managed to crawl out of the water and return to his palace, I saw him lurking in the shadows smiling, feeling smug about my broken body. I was almost ready to leave from there but I would not give him this satisfaction.

That was not what broke me, what made me leave from there and swear never to come back. It was they way they behaved whenever they were together. In the Underworld he was not obligated to be discreet, he didn't had to be. Down there they are Lords and Masters, she is his Queen and he liked to flaunt it in my face. They were always touching each other, kissing each other. He liked to do that especially in front of me, to show me how he keeps her under his control. He even had the audacity on occasion to corner her in the halls when he knew that I could see them. It made me sick! This was not what I dreamed for my daughter, I never wanted her to experience this kind of physical love. Maybe deep down I knew she would be just like her father, controlled by her passions and her lust. I have tried many times to purge those images from my mind, my daughter in his arms, allowing him to touch her and enjoying it, acting like a whore.

I forsook my plan to use my visits in the Underworld; I never wanted to set my foot on that horrible place ever again. So my next idea was to spy on them. While I was in the Underworld I glimpsed on his scrying mirror and I knew that this was the trickery he used to know when to visit Persephone on Olympus and stay undetected. Its magic was difficult to replicate but I succeeded. With my own scrying mirror I hoped that I would finally be able to find and opening. But my plan backfired on me. All I was able to see was my daughter sitting on her throne performing her duties as the Queen of the Underworld. Other times I watched her playing and dancing in the Elysian Fields and making the flowers bloom. That was my undoing, I never knew that flowers could grow in the Underworld. I thought that flowers were going to be my greatest asset, the one thing I could offer her while he couldn't. The most horrible thing that this mirror ever showed me though was when they were together. I always knew that they had a very carnal relationship, he always liked to flaunt that in front of me and they could ever keep their hands away from each other but I never wanted to see it with my own eyes. I smashed the mirror into tinny pieces. I never wanted to see those images again, although they were eternally branded in my mind.

My next plan was to use another god's help to separate them. No one wanted to help me though. They were either too afraid to mess with Hades or they were too fond of watching me suffer.

I am alone in this. No one else understands my pain and my suffering. How desperate I am to have my daughter back. The six months she is away from me I feel like I am dead. I constantly cry and stay hidden in my palace, not wanting to see anyone. The whole nature mourns with me then.

But my biggest torment is when she returns. Every Vernal Equinox I have to watch her cry while she has to say goodbye to the darkness, when she has to say goodbye to him. She comes then hesitantly to the light, like she fears it, like she fears me. She is distant, like she can barely tolerate me, her smiles are cold and her embrace is stiff. The whole time she stays here she avoids me. She socializes with the other gods, attends the celebrations and the parties but the moment he visits her she vanishes. And when the Autumnal Equinox comes my despair makes me act like crazy. I grab her tightly as she goes to him and I do not let her go. I scream and I beg not to abandon me again but she fights me. She tries to get free and demands to release her. I will never release her, she is my child, flesh from my flesh. I am the one who gave her life and she belongs here with me. When the others intervene and she gets free I see her every time running from me and going to him smiling. Like, I am the villain the one who keeps her prisoner and not him. I vow right then that one day I will stop this travesty that I will never give up.

The biggest blow in my pride and my plans though came one year when she returned to me with a swollen belly. I wanted to let the earth come and swallow me. I didn't want to believe it; I didn't want to see how he managed to plant his dark seed in her womb. But he did it, his hold now was even stronger. That spring I had to watch as her belly got even bigger by the day. Her face glowed every time she touched it and every time she felt that demon kick her from the inside. When she finally went into labor she didn't ask for me. I could hear her screaming his name, asking for him. And the bastard came. He was the one who stood beside her in this difficult moment. When her body was writhing in pain Hades was the one who gave her comfort, not me.

The child was born and it was just as I feared. She looked like exactly as her father, dark hair, dark blue eyes and pale skin. They named her Makaria. From the moment she was born she didn't want to be near me. She cried every time I tried to hold her. When she was a small child and Persephone brought her on the surface with her, she always remained hidden in the shadows. And when the years passed she preferred to stay in the Underworld with her father. If I was ever inclined to accept this demon spawn as my grandchild, she didn't let me. She is too much like her father, not only in the appearance but in her attitude also. She likes the darkness and she avoids me.

So now I do not have only one obstacle to overcome but two and my task now seems almost impossible. Because I might one day break her bond with her husband but how will I be able to break her bond with her own child?

( OOO )

No one causes the wrath of the Queen of Gods and doesn't pay the price. My sister thought she could mess with me, she could make me suffer and I would not make her pay for this. How wrong she was. My blessing worked just as I hoped to. Now I am the one who relishes on her torment.

I enjoy it every time I see her humiliating herself when she tries to stop Persephone from reuniting with her husband. Every autumn and in front of the other gods she acts like a spoiled brat who doesn't want to give her favorite toy away. That's how she sees her daughter as her toy. The only reason she ever gave birth to her was to spite me. She may be a mother of the earth but she never knew how to act like a real mother. And Persephone knows it too.

Every spring she stays here she avoids her mother even more, she despises her even more. What Demeter has done is unforgivable. I as the patron of family do not approve of how she managed to separate this family even if it is only temporary, but I will not try to stop it. The disappointed look on Demeter's face when she sees how cold and indifferent her daughter is when she is here and the pain she feels when Persephone is away is my final retribution. I knew what I was doing when I blessed her as a baby. My revenge now is complete.

What she is doing is also pointless. My sister is so stupid. She doesn't realize that a fruit that is forbidden tastes even sweeter. That she has kept their love and their passion alive. Their life as husband and wife is not plagued by the routine that comes with time, but is always invigorated by the stolen moments they share in secret like two illicit lovers.

Persephone now is married and married well, with her own child and a husband that adores her. That is the only dark spot in this story, the one thing that does not let me fully enjoy the fruits of my efforts. I never planned Hades to be the one who would marry her. I never wanted to see this bastard sitting next to me, holding the title of a Queen and wearing a wedding ring more meaningful than mine. Hades is absolutely faithful to her and it hurts my pride. Why did she deserve a husband like him while mine is always humiliating me? No matter how much I enjoy Demeter's suffering this question plagues me and I will have my answer.


	15. Chapter 14 Conclusions

**Chapter 14**

**Conclusions**

My daughter's laughter echoing through the Elysian Fields sounds like music to me. I watch her playing with her friends, smiling and I cannot believe how happy and proud she makes me. She is a miracle that came into our lives and made them complete. I thought that finding my soul mate would make me the happiest person in this world but I was wrong.

Even in my wildest imaginations I never saw myself as a father, I never dared to dream such a possibility so it takes me by surprise every time that I realize how lucky I am. When Persephone first told me of her pregnancy I could literary choke in my own joy and as I watched her belly grow bigger I could only smile with satisfaction knowing that my seed was growing inside her, that this child would bind us together even more. And when I first held my daughter in my arms for the first time I almost cried from my happiness.

I look at my wife standing beside me, watching our delightful daughter with me and I know that nothing can steal this happiness from me.

( OOO )

The seasons follow one another and I have still failed to get my daughter back. My suffering has no ending. No matter how I try no matter how I plot Persephone not only remains still under Hades's thrall but she detests me even more.

The only thing that I have accomplished is to ridicule myself every autumn when it is time to say goodbye to her. I cannot control myself and I scream and I beg and I do not let her go. They have to grab me and make me release her and every time I fight and I claw. The entire Olympus witnesses my humiliation but I never stop, I will never stop, one day I will have my way.

( OOO )

Sometimes it feels like a dream. I expect that I will wake up any moment and I will find myself back into my old room, trapped in my old prison. Then I see him smiling at me, I feel his touch on my skin and I realize that this is real, that all these things have really happened and I cannot find the right words to describe my feelings.

The autumn has just began and I have six months to enjoy here with my family, my real family before I have to face the cold light that awaits me back on Olympus. I will not think about it yet, now is the time to stay with my beloved husband and my beautiful daughter. And more joy and happiness is to come. I already feel the first signs of the new life that stirs inside my womb. Another child is on the way and this time I will give birth here in my home amongst my beloved ones. I have not told them the great news yet but I will, soon. I know that Hades will be pleased and I hope that this time I will give him a son.

He offers me his hand and I take it without hesitation and I follow him as he is leading me inside the palace. I am safe in my home.

( OOO )

I have made many mistakes in my very long life and I have many regrets. Nothing though compares with the injustice I inflicted on my brother and my dear daughter. There is nothing I can do to fix it. So I have to watch every year this drama unfolding.

Every spring I am forced to see my daughter crying her heart out when we reap her from her husband, to see this great love to be persecuted and I feel guilty because I allowed to it happen. And every autumn I have to bear witness to Demeter's hysterics when Persephone is finally reunited with Hades and I feel disgust. I want to make her stop, I want to scream at her and make her understand that the only thing she has managed to do with her behavior is inflicting more pain to our poor child.

But I won't say anything; I will never do anything because it will be pointless. Demeter will never understand she will never change and so I will have to endure and learn how to live with my failures.

( OOO )

I never leave my post but I knew Hera would never stop pestering me, so I left my sisters behind and here I am on Olympus ready to see the great Queen. I already know what she wants and she will not like what I will have to say but it is time for the Gods to realize that they do not control everything, that even they have their limits.

She is waiting me sitting on her throne looking down at me like I am nothing. What pride and arrogance she has.

"You will not like the answer to your question Hera, so don't even ask" I say to her in a futile attempt to avoid the discussion that will follow.

"I want to know, I have the right to know and this time Clotho you will give me a straight answer. I demand to know why she - a bastard - can have what I the Queen of the Gods do not. When I blessed her I never planed to have her married to Hades. Why did this happen?"

"Because you shouldn't have interfered with fate in the first place. Both you and your sister are responsible for this and you both will have to face the consequences of your meddling."

"What do you mean?"

"Demeter was meant to be a mother of the Earth not a mother to a god, this was not her destiny. But she wanted to mess with powers she doesn't understand and look what it got her. And you with your blessing made it even worse so don't complain to me now because you don't like your own creation."

"This cannot be true" she refuses to believe me.

"I was there when all this mess begun so don't tell me that it's not true. Hades is the only god who truly understood this: every action has its consequences. When you try to fight Fate, Fate fights you back."

"Change it" she orders me "I command you to change it."

"You can't. This is beyond my powers."

"But you are one of the Moirai, you can do it" she insists.

"Have you not been listening to me?" I scream at her angrily "No one can alter destiny. I and my sisters are only the guardians of destiny, its custodians, its enforcers. You wanted to hurt your sister and you succeeded but your pride is the price you must pay. Even a god has to pay for his actions." She remains quiet and I have nothing else to say to her. I exit the Throne Room and head back to my home. I have to go back to my sisters and the Loom.

The course has been set and we gods have to follow. Persephone will continue to come and go following the change of the seasons and Demeter will continue to pretend she is the victim. Hades will be forever stoically waiting and Hera and the rest of the gods will do what they have always done. And I Clotho one of the Three Fates will continue my work on the Great Loom of Destiny monitoring people' s lives for all eternity.

**THE END**


End file.
